<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Все идет по плану by Aylona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670686">Все идет по плану</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylona/pseuds/Aylona'>Aylona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The A-Team - All Media Types, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Retelling, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylona/pseuds/Aylona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как бы редко ни происходили события — во всем есть план. И даже если кажется, что все летит в тартарары, обязательно найдется тот, кто для чего-то это придумал.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Muraki Kazutaka/Watari Yutaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Все идет по плану</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. АУ-кроссовер-ретейлинг-неведомый зверь.<br/>2. Персонажи в непривычном амплуа, авторский юмор, толпа цитат.<br/>Написан в 2012 году.<br/>И да простят меня все...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>All I know is that to me <br/>
You look like you’re lots of fan.<br/>
Open up your lovin’ arms,<br/>
Watch out, here I come.<br/>
You spin me right round, baby,<br/>
Right round like a record, baby,<br/>
Right round, round, round…<br/>
<br/>
Danzel, «You spin me right round»</i>
</p>
<p>С самого начала все пошло не так.</p>
<p>– Я говорил, я же говорил вам! — орал Цузуки, цепляясь за кресло и поручень в попытке хоть как-то удержаться на месте. Машину болтало и швыряло из стороны в сторону, а вместе с ней швыряло и всех, кто находился внутри. — Я говорил, что не может быть все так просто! Двое охранников — да это же смех, кто оставит объект такой важности без присмотра! И что вы мне сказали? «Перестань, Цузуки, не мешай разрабатывать план»! План! Из-за этого плана нас всех сейчас порубят в мелкое конфетти, если не…</p>
<p>Машина подскочила, на полном ходу переезжая двойной бордюр между дорожными полосами, Цузуки подкинуло вверх, приложило головой о крышу и вынудило продолжить речь отборной руганью.</p>
<p>– Мы после разберем ошибки, Цузуки-сан, — с обычным холодным спокойствием произнес Тацуми. Его до зубовного скрежета официальный тон при учете окружающей обстановки звучал так комично, что Цузуки, который одной рукой держался за голову, а другой намертво вцепился в поручень, нервно фыркнул. Тацуми поправил очки. Только Тацуми умел поправлять очки, как ни в чем не бывало, в мчащемся на полном ходу и подскакивающем ежеминутно фургоне. — В любом случае, мы сейчас ничего не изменим. Поэтому действуем по плану «Б».</p>
<p>– Я заметил!</p>
<p>План «Б» был худшим из вариантов развития событий. Так они величали полную импровизацию и действия на «авось». «Чтоб тебе вечно по плану «Б» работать!» — было самым страшным пожеланием в команде, которое, увы, иногда сбывалось.</p>
<p>– Больно, Цузуки-сан?</p>
<p>Цузуки и Тацуми синхронно оглянулись. В глубине фургона, удобно устроившись между двумя креслами так, что болтанка его практически не тревожила, сидела непосредственная причина их тяжелого положения. Причину звали Мураки Кадзутака; официально — блестящий хирург, неофициально — владелец подпольной лаборатории, человек с весьма сомнительной репутацией, породивший такое множество слухов в определенных кругах о своей персоне, что встреч с ним опасались самые отъявленные злодеи. Впрочем, и он вовсе не был неуязвим — неуязвимые не попадают в лапы банды головорезов и уж точно не нуждаются в помощи команды «Секан».</p>
<p>Причина несчастий команды сама несчастной не выглядела — улыбалась, как скалилась, и азартно поблескивала глазами в сторону Цузуки. Тот передернул плечами и отвернулся, снова вцепившись в кресло рядом. И вовремя: машину едва не закрутило на лихом повороте, и всех, кто находился в фургоне, дернуло с мест.</p>
<p>– Эй, потише нельзя? — крикнул Цузуки, с трудом выравниваясь.</p>
<p>– Скажи это тем, от кого мы удираем! — крикнули ему в ответ. Это Хисока, самый младший член команды «Секан», в свои семнадцать лет непревзойденный водитель всего, что имеет колеса. — Черт бы их побрал, больше часа на хвосте висят!</p>
<p>Больше часа висеть на хвосте у Хисоки до нынешнего дня не мог никто. Это усугубляло проблему, так как именно на своего непревзойденного водителя надеялась команда, разрабатывая план спасения клиента. Сейчас по всему выходило, что шансы на спасение их самих стремительно улетучивались вместе с бензином в баке.</p>
<p>– Твою мать! — в очередной раз резко повернув и с трудом не дав себя заблокировать машине преследователей, Хисока выругался и ударил по рулю кулаком. — Они как будто знают заранее, куда я поеду!</p>
<p>Тацуми вскинул голову и глянул в зеркало заднего вида. Хисока на миг поймал этот взгляд и расширил глаза. Цузуки заметил их гляделки, помолчал удивленно, потом помотал головой.</p>
<p>– Да не, быть не может. Не могли они жучок поставить, машина стояла всего две минуты!</p>
<p>– Тогда как они так легко нас ловят? — спросил Тацуми. Цузуки пожал плечами. — Скорее всего, это жучок. Хисока знает город лучше, чем кто-либо, его не поймать на банальных приемах. Значит, они действительно знают, куда мы едем. </p>
<p>– И что ты предлагаешь?</p>
<p>Тацуми помолчал, отрешенно глядя на дорогу, бешено несущуюся навстречу. Он молчал так долго и красноречиво, что его идею члены команды поняли без слов.</p>
<p>– Только не это! Только не его! — возопил Цузуки, едва его осенило пониманием. </p>
<p>– Правда, Тацуми, — поддержал его Хисока. — Нам самим бы выкрутиться, а в случае чего — что мы с ним будем делать?</p>
<p>– У вас есть другие предложения? — резонно поинтересовался Тацуми. В фургоне повисло угрюмое молчание — лучший ответ на этот вопрос. — Пока что он — наш единственный шанс. Куросаки-кун, сколько тебе нужно времени?</p>
<p>– Десять минут, если нас не зажмут в темном переулке, — фыркнул впереди Хисока и резко свернул влево, вновь перебираясь через разделяющий полосы бордюр. Тацуми достал телефон.</p>
<p>– О ком вы говорите?</p>
<p>Мураки имел свойство встревать в разговор редко, но как нельзя вовремя. Цузуки мрачно посмотрел на него.</p>
<p>– Скоро увидишь.</p>
<p>Упершись ногами в пол, а спиной — в бок фургона, Тацуми набрал номер и, чудом не потеряв телефон на очередном крутом повороте, приложил трубку к уху.</p>
<p>– Вызываю Красный крест. Расчетное время десять минут, — в динамике неразборчиво в шуме фургона прошуршала чужая речь, и Тацуми — буквально на миг — почти-улыбнулся. — Прихвати аптечку, — проговорил он и, закрыв телефон, убрал его во внутренний карман пиджака. Только Тацуми носил на задания официальный костюм и ухитрялся при этом действовать в нем свободно и быстро.</p>
<p>– Это безумие, попомните мои слова, — тоскливо бормотал себе под нос Цузуки.</p>
<p>– Что ж, в таком случае мы в своей стихии, — невозмутимо отозвался Тацуми и, снова вцепившись в поручень, повернулся к дороге.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ровно десять минут спустя, путем невероятных ухищрений оторвавшись от преследователей буквально на несколько сотен метров, Хисока лихо вырулил фургон на пешеходную парковую дорожку и скинул скорость. Между деревьями виднелось большое белое здание, которое со стороны казалось огромным стеклянным шаром, перетянутым тонкой сеткой перекрытий. Фургон, шурша гравием, аккуратно прокатился по дорожке, не задев ни одну скамейку, и замедлился еще сильнее под окнами. Из них удивленно выглядывали какие-то люди в медицинских масках и шапочках. Рядом со зданием было пустынно.<p>– Ну и где он? — недовольно проворчал Хисока, нервно барабаня пальцами по рулю. Тацуми напряженно осматривал через лобовое стекло окрестности, но вокруг не было ни души.</p>
<p>Спустя минуту напряженного ожидания, во время которого фургон едва заметно двигался мимо окон, урча мотором, Цузуки выдохнул со смесью недовольства и облегчения:</p>
<p>– Ну наконец-то в нем возобладал здравый смысл…</p>
<p>И тут же, будто намеренно опровергая его слова, далеко впереди на втором этаже причудливого здания распахнулось окно, и из него без малейшего промедления сиганул некто в белом лабораторном халате и с сумкой на боку.</p>
<p>Хисока в тот же миг вдавил педаль в пол, фургон взвизгнул колесами и сорвался с места.</p>
<p>Некто между тем, едва приземлившись, тут же подскочил на ноги и развернулся, запрокинув голову.</p>
<p>– И не забудьте добавить соляную кислоту! — крикнул он глядящим на него сверху людям. — Слышите? Не забудьте соляную кислоту! Вернусь — проверю!</p>
<p>Сверху ошарашенно покивали; некто сорвал шапочку и маску, бросил их вверх, попав аккурат в окно, и развернулся как раз в тот момент, когда фургон подкатил к нему. Тацуми с Цузуки вместе на ходу распахнули боковую дверь, и некто в белом халате так же без сомнений, как прыгал в окно, запрыгнул в машину.</p>
<p>– Салют бессмертным! — весело провозгласил он и тут же вцепился в ближайший поручень: фургон резко сорвался с места, набирая скорость, и пол у него в буквальном смысле ушел из-под ног. Человека в лабораторном халате это, однако, только еще больше рассмешило — фыркнув, он глянул на Тацуми и воскликнул: — Скажи, что вы меня выдернули не ради загородной прогулки, как в прошлый раз! Ради вас я оставил важнейший опыт на лаборантов, так что если за вами не гонится какое-нибудь Змеиное братство, чтобы наделать в вас пару десятков лишних дыр, я вас прикончу самолично, какими бы бессмертными вы ни были!</p>
<p>Бессмертными членов команды «Секан» называли за способность поразительным образом выкручиваться из любых, даже самых безвыходных ситуаций. Знали об этом все, что, однако, не останавливало их противников в попытках создать идеально-безвыходную ситуацию. Пока их перфекционизм успехов не принес.</p>
<p>– За нами гонится банда похлеще Змеиного братства, и ты вполне можешь схлопотать лишние дыры вместе с нами, — ответил Цузуки и, схватив человека за рукав, перетащил его на соседнее кресло. Тот фыркнул снова и поправил очки — с непринужденностью, свойственной до того одному только Тацуми. Очки у него были небольшие и круглые, что с учетом халата и без учета обстановки делало его похожим на старомодного ученого.</p>
<p>– Можно подумать, в первый раз, — беззаботно пожал он плечами. Фургон тряхнуло, и он, подобно всем, снова вцепился в поручень. — Скажите уже, зачем вам Красный крест понадобился, да еще и с аптечкой. Или вы решили просто пожаловаться на свою нелегкую долю наемников?</p>
<p>Тацуми хмыкнул и красноречиво посмотрел вглубь фургона — туда, где сидела и с интересом наблюдала за происходящим их личная головная боль.</p>
<p>– Познакомьтесь, Мураки-сан: Ватари Ютака, ученый-биохимик и по совместительству добровольный помощник команды «Секан», — произнес он. </p>
<p>– Приятно познак… — скороговоркой, явно машинально начал Ватари, но вслед за Тацуми глянул вглубь фургона — и осекся. — Постойте… Это не ему я полгода назад на машину маячок цеплял?</p>
<p>Цузуки покачал головой, Тацуми усмехнулся. Ватари перевел вопросительный взгляд на него, немного подождал ответа, потом снова посмотрел на Мураки, снова — на Тацуми и наконец выдохнул: </p>
<p>– Ну вы, ребят, даете.</p>
<p>– Это его идея, — буркнул Цузуки, кивая на капитана команды. — Мы были против, но у него, видите ли, план.</p>
<p>Ватари вскинул брови и еще больше расширил и без того большие глаза.</p>
<p>Да и было, чему удивляться: команда наемников «Секан» прославилась крайней разборчивостью в клиентах и заказах, а чаще всего помогала безвинно угнетенным и обиженным. На этом фоне Кадзутака Мураки, не относящийся ни к тем, ни к другим, заметно выделялся, и почему Тацуми все же согласился на просьбу ему помочь, было неизвестно даже самим членам команды. Особенно странно это выглядело при учете того факта, что за полгода до этого команда «Секан» вплотную занималась выяснением его подноготной, так как он подозревался в серии убийств. Улик, впрочем, ни полиция, ни команда не нашли — хотя весьма специфических сведений последними было добыто немало.</p>
<p>– Жаль вас прерывать, но если вы сейчас же что-нибудь не сделаете, через полчаса мы будем удирать на своих двоих! — сердито воскликнул впереди Хисока, и фургон натужно зарычал, соглашаясь со своим водителем.</p>
<p>Хисока вообще не любил разговоров о Мураки, долго отказывался принимать участие в операции по его спасению и согласился только тогда, когда ему пообещали, что общаться с доктором ему не придется. О причинах такого отношения он не распространялся; впрочем, сокомандники его не пытали.</p>
<p>– Твой выход, Ватари-сан, — произнес Тацуми. — Есть подозрение, что в машине находится жучок. Надо его обнаружить и ликвидировать.</p>
<p>Ватари вскинул брови и фыркнул.</p>
<p>– Всего-то? — он рассмеялся и подтянул к себе сумку. — Подумаешь, плевое дело: обследовать мчащийся на полном ходу фургон, найти маленький жучок, достать и уничтожить! Да я этим по десять раз на дню занимаюсь!</p>
<p>Он покачал головой и, упершись широко разведенными ногами в пол и утвердившись, зарылся в свою сумку. Внутри что-то звякнуло, брякнуло, пошуршало, и через полминуты на скудный свет фургона Ватари вынул некий предмет, больше всего напоминавший тетрис. Сверху на тетрисе виднелись изрядно помятые проволочные усики, которые ученый заботливо распрямил.</p>
<p>В фургоне повисла заметная озадаченность. Цузуки смотрел с опасливым недоверием. Мураки — с недоверчивым скепсисом. И только Тацуми оставался невозмутим, внимательно наблюдая за действиями ученого.</p>
<p>– Если жучок окажется в районе колес, я его снимать не полезу, — заявил Ватари и нажал на большую кнопку посередине своего странного прибора. На приборе в ряд зажглись три огонька — синий, желтый и зеленый — замигал экран, а усики вытянулись по стойке «смирно». Ученый азартно улыбнулся и, нажав еще несколько кнопок, поднял прибор вверх, к потолку. Усики загнулись и стали медленно вращаться вокруг своей оси, и прибор из тетриса превратился в нечто вроде приспособления для ловли призраков, какими пользуются экстрасенсы.</p>
<p>– А что случилось с нормальным определителем? — поинтересовался Цузуки, глядя на прибор с непередаваемой смесью недоверия, опаски и пренебрежения на лице. — Я к нему как-то больше привык…</p>
<p>– Он весил полтора килограмма! — возмутился Ватари. — А погрешность давал в целых десять сантиметров!</p>
<p>– Что-то раньше ты об этом не заикался, — Цузуки недоверчиво прищурился. — Скажи честно, ты случайно растворил его в соляной кислоте?</p>
<p>– Ну за кого ты меня принимаешь, — Ватари осуждающе посмотрел на него поверх очков. Вернулся взглядом к прибору и добавил: — Я его всего лишь уронил с седьмого этажа. Вечно вы придумываете что-то про меня…</p>
<p>Цузуки тяжело вздохнул и выразительно посмотрел на Тацуми. Тот, однако, выразительности взгляда не оценил и лишь пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Зато эта машинка весит всего триста грамм, компактна, проста в использовании, сканирует все в пределах пятисот метров и погрешность выдает всего три с половиной сантиметра! — ученый улыбнулся с нежностью, достойной более отзывчивого адресата. — Два месяца ее собирал…</p>
<p>«Машинка» наконец перестала вертеть усиками, замигала зелеными огнями и два раза пронзительно пискнула. Ученый опустил ее к глазам, посмотрел на экран, что-то прикинул в уме и заявил:</p>
<p>– Могу вас порадовать: жучок где-то внутри салона.</p>
<p>– Откуда такой вывод? — поинтересовался Тацуми, и Ватари развернул прибор экраном к нему.</p>
<p>– Видишь цифры? Это показатель мощности сигнала. Если бы жучок был прикреплен снаружи, цифры были бы на порядок меньше из-за слоя металла, — пояснил ученый и, снова повернув прибор к себе, защелкал кнопками. — А сейчас мы будем выяснять, куда же конкретно его пристроили…</p>
<p>– Желательно поскорее, гений! — вклинился в разговор Хисока. </p>
<p>– В салон они вряд ли успели бы пробраться, здесь сложные замки, — задумчиво проговорил Тацуми. — Значит, жучок должен быть на ком-то из нас.</p>
<p>Все члены команды переглянулись, даже Хисока бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. Ватари широко улыбнулся, как будто услышал что-то очень забавное.</p>
<p>– Ну, кто первый на осмотр? — поинтересовался он, и усики у его прибора снова подозрительно завертелись.</p>
<p>Тацуми посмотрел на Цузуки, но тот так испуганно расширил глаза и даже отодвинулся от ученого, насколько позволяло кресло и болтанка, словно ему предлагали как минимум испытать на себе гильотину. Тацуми тяжело вздохнул и стал одной рукой расстегивать пиджак, другой по-прежнему цепляясь за поручень.</p>
<p>И именно в этот момент Хисока крикнул впереди:</p>
<p>– Держитесь!</p>
<p>В случае фургона такой крик не предвещал ничего хорошего, и так оно и вышло. В чем конкретно было дело, никто не понял, но фургон вдруг на полном ходу запрыгал, как заяц, и вместе с ним запрыгали все, кто находился внутри. Все, что не было надежно прибито к полу, полетело кувырком; не ожидавший такого подвоха ученый от неожиданности выпустил свой драгоценный прибор, и тот присоединился к всеобщей карусели. Разумеется, Ватари немедленно попытался его поймать. Разумеется, для этого он дернулся следом, забыв о необходимости держаться за что-нибудь — и полетел кувырком так же, как и все вокруг.</p>
<p>В общем, когда фургон наконец выехал на ровную дорогу, Ватари обнаружился забившимся где-то между задними сиденьями.</p>
<p>– Цел? — спросил Тацуми и попытался подняться, но Хисока резко затормозил на повороте, и ему пришлось вцепиться в поручень.</p>
<p>– Цел! — вполне бодро отозвался Ватари и, кое-как собрав к себе длинные руки-ноги, высунулся из-за спинки кресла. Очки сидели у него на носу слегка криво, но, судя по широкой улыбке, больше никаких повреждений внезапный полет ему не нанес. — Вы определитель не видите?</p>
<p>– Он здесь, — отозвался рядом с ним Мураки. Он, в отличие от ученого, успел схватиться за кресло перед собой и удержался на месте. </p>
<p>Ватари посмотрел на него так, словно вообще забыл о его присутствии в фургоне и только сейчас заново его обнаружил, потом чуть приподнялся. Прибор действительно спокойно лежал на сиденье рядом с Мураки, слегка шевелил помятыми усиками, мигал экраном и лампочками и чуть слышно прерывисто пищал. Ватари сощурился, приглядываясь к показаниям на приборе, и присвистнул.</p>
<p>– Мураки-сан, — с какой-то странной радостью обратился он к доктору. — Похоже, что жучок на вас!</p>
<p>Мураки приподнял одну бровь, выражая свое скептическое отношение к этому заявлению, но вслух возражать не стал.</p>
<p>– Весьма вероятно, — подтвердил Тацуми. — Мы ведь в любом случае без клиента бы не ушли.</p>
<p>Ватари фыркнул, пытаясь выбраться из кресел.</p>
<p>– Стареем, господа бессмертные! Разучились пользоваться элементарной логикой, все на приборы надеемся! — наигранно засокрушался он. — Ну ладно, я, у меня вместо головы системный блок, но вы-то… ай!</p>
<p>Фургон снова внезапно подпрыгнул, и Ватари повалился обратно между сидений.</p>
<p>– А можно найти дорогу поровнее? — недовольно бросил Цузуки.</p>
<p>– Вышел бы и сам поискал! — огрызнулся Хисока.</p>
<p>Ватари несколько секунд сидел неподвижно, потом снова попытался выбраться, но фургон вновь подпрыгнул, пресекая попытки. </p>
<p>– Я здесь жить останусь, — скептически фыркнул ученый.</p>
<p>– Держитесь.</p>
<p>Ватари озадаченно посмотрел на протянутую ему руку, потом поднял взгляд на ее обладателя. Таковым являлся Мураки, и промедление ученого его явно раздражало все больше с каждой секундой.</p>
<p>– Вас привлекают местные жилищные условия? — поинтересовался он наконец. Ватари фыркнул, отмирая, и перехватил его руку пониже локтя.</p>
<p>– На мой вкус, они чересчур аскетичны, — ответил он с усмешкой.</p>
<p>Мураки с силой дернул его на себя, вытаскивая, и Ватари практически удалось выбраться; но в этот момент Хисока в очередной раз повернул, не сбавляя скорости, и в полном соответствии с законом центробежной силы ученый вылетел со своего места пробкой, повалив все, что встретилось на пути. На пути оказался доктор Мураки, который по тому же закону растянулся на сиденьях во весь рост, придавленный ученым сверху. А Ватари, вместо того, чтобы хотя бы попытаться подняться ради приличия, воспользовался моментом и поймал вознамерившийся ускакать под сиденье прибор.</p>
<p>– Попался, — удовлетворенно произнес ученый, и о ком он говорил — о приборе или о докторе — в данной ситуации показалось не таким уж однозначным.</p>
<p>Мураки, однако, такой расклад явно не внушал доверия: смотрел он на неожиданного соседа весьма мрачно и с начинающимся раздражением. Сосед, впрочем, внимания на это не обращал: сосредоточившись на приборе, он без долгих размышлений практически подмял доктора под себя, упершись коленом в сиденье, ногой — в пол, а локти поставив по обе стороны от головы Мураки. Видимо, распрямить усики своей драгоценной машинки ему показалось более важным, чем предоставить теоретически одному из самых опасных людей города личное пространство.</p>
<p>– Может, вы уже с меня слезете? — наконец поинтересовался Мураки, когда стало понятно, что никаких попыток встать ученый предпринимать не собирается.</p>
<p>Ватари глянул вниз и вскинул брови в таком удивлении, словно с ним вдруг решила заговорить диванная подушка.</p>
<p>– Ой, — многозначительно выдохнул он. Глаза у него почему-то снова расширились, в них мелькнул недоверчивый интерес, и вместо того, чтобы подняться, ученый почему-то замер, глядя сверху вниз в глаза Мураки.</p>
<p>Впрочем, долго зрительный контакт не продлился — машину дернуло, Ватари очнулся и вскинулся, в самом деле пытаясь встать. Попытки его осложнялись тем, что фургон дергало и мотало из стороны в сторону — Хисока лавировал между рядами чересчур медленных машин, выкручивая руль и матерясь сквозь зубы; в конце концов, весь изъерзавшись, напоминая кошку, которая долго утаптывает поверхность, прежде чем улечься, Ватари все же смог выпрямиться, но тут же саданулся головой о потолок и рухнул обратно, ткнувшись лицом Мураки в плечо. Плечи самого ученого тут же затряслись в приступе почти истерического хохота.</p>
<p>– Ты просто катастрофа, — прокомментировал со своего места Цузуки. Ватари смеялся и ничего внятного ответить на это заявление не смог.</p>
<p>– Сам как будто лучше, — откликнулся вместо него Хисока.</p>
<p>Что верно, то верно: несмотря на профессионализм, собранность и серьезность на операциях, в обычной жизни по катастрофичности и авантюрности Цузуки ученому не уступал.</p>
<p>Мураки, видимо, понял, что своими силами Ватари не справится, и с чрезвычайно недовольным выражением лица принялся ему помогать; в конце концов совместными усилиями им обоим удалось сесть, но на этом все и застопорилось — фургон категорически не хотел ехать по прямой и ровной дороге, и о том, чтобы менять положение дальше, не могло быть и речи.</p>
<p>– Найдите вы уже этот чертов жучок, бензина на двадцать минут осталось! — возопил впереди Хисока, лихо проскакивая перекресток на красный свет.</p>
<p>Ватари, который цеплялся за спинку сиденья, на которую опирался Мураки, оглянулся, что-то прикинул в уме и перевел взгляд на доктора. Теперь в его глазах была азартная решимость.</p>
<p>– Извините, но выхода нет, — заявил он Мураки. И распорядился: — Держите меня.</p>
<p>– Как держать? — переспросил доктор.</p>
<p>– Нежно! — хохотнул Ватари. — Я должен вас обследовать прибором, а чтобы это сделать, мне нужны две руки. Если я сейчас разожму пальцы, я улечу обратно в некомфортные жилищные условия и стану совершенно бесполезен. Так что держите меня.</p>
<p>Мураки наградил его убийственным взглядом, но обстановка — в особенности матерящийся уже в голос Хисока — не располагала к возражениям. Поэтому, держась одной рукой за сиденье впереди и упершись ногами в пол, другой он обхватил ученого, сидящего у него на коленях, за пояс и крепко прижал к себе.</p>
<p>Композиция получилась… двусмысленная. Тацуми и Цузуки старались на нее не смотреть, потому внимательно рассматривали друг друга. Ватари, настраивая прибор, широко улыбался и похихикивал. </p>
<p>Впрочем, когда прибор был настроен, хихикать он перестал и почти убрал с лица улыбку — уголки его губ остались приподняты уже заметно машинально. Прибор его по очереди мигал всеми своими огнями и попискивал, усики крутились, пока ученый, слегка отклонившись и сведя брови к переносице, снизу вверх обследовал доступный ему участок торса Мураки; с особой тщательностью он прошелся по швам пиджака, по карманам и галстуку. Прибор, кроме размеренного пиликания, признаков заинтересованности в предоставленном объекте не подавал.</p>
<p>– Боюсь, что… — начал было Ватари, но стоило ему поднять прибор чуть выше, как тот запищал что было сил, вытянул усики в струну и скрестил их, явно указывая на лицо Мураки. Ватари вскинул брови. Мураки смотрел на скрещенные усики, как на дуло пистолета, слегка отклонившись назад. — Эм… — ученый озадаченно почесал за ухом и растерянно заглянул доктору в глаза. — Чисто формальный вопрос: ваш искусственный глаз случайно в плену не забирали?</p>
<p>Мураки покачал головой.</p>
<p>– А без вашего ведома это не могло произойти? — продолжал допытываться Ватари.</p>
<p>Мураки одарил его таким взглядом в ответ, что ученому в пору было рассыпаться кучкой пепла. Искусственный глаз доктора засветился даже сквозь челку, вызывая стойкие ассоциации с Терминатором.</p>
<p>– Как вы себе это представляете? — поинтересовался Мураки, впрочем, вполне ровным голосом. Ватари беспечно пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Никак не представляю, — радостно сообщил он. — Но мало ли, вдруг я чего-то не знаю о современных технологиях. В таком случае для жучка есть только одно место… Разрешите?</p>
<p>Ватари поднял руку и аккуратно стянул с доктора очки, заставив его немедленно слепо сощуриться. Повертев очки перед глазами и внимательно их осмотрев, он сосредоточился на правой дужке — даже свой бесценный прибор отложил на сиденье — поковырял ее ногтями и что-то от нее отцепил.</p>
<p>– Та-дам! — победно возвестил он, поворачиваясь к Тацуми и Цузуки. — Знакомьтесь, TZ-365, новейшая модель следящего устройства, считается самой трудной в обнаружении, самой точной среди подобных и самой компактной из всех жучков. Вам оказали большую честь, бессмертные… и вам тоже, Мураки-сан, — с радостной улыбкой оглянулся он на доктора, — денег эта штука стоит таких, что я трижды пересчитывал нули, когда увидел сумму!</p>
<p>В пальцах он держал тоненькую прозрачную ниточку, заметить которую можно было, только сильно приглядевшись. Не очень-то верилось, что эта ниточка и есть жучок, и еще меньше — что она может стоить таких бешеных денег, но Ватари выглядел более чем уверенным в своих познаниях.</p>
<p>– Надо мне в аптечку какой-нибудь прибор для глушения сигнала, — между тем произнес ученый. Положив ниточку на ладонь и не обращая внимания на заносы фургона — держали его вполне крепко, — он сквозь очки и прищур рассматривал ее некоторое время и в конце концов посетовал: — Жаль, что придется ее выбросить. Был бы у меня глушитель — я бы отвез в лабораторию и скопировал схему, а жучок положил в коллекцию. А может…</p>
<p>Он с надеждой оглянулся на Тацуми, но тот отрицательно покачал головой.</p>
<p>– Нет, — отрезал он. — Мы должны от него избавиться.</p>
<p>Ватари снова расстроенно вздохнул, но кивнул и, выбрав удачный и относительно тихий момент на дороге, отдал ниточку жучка Тацуми. Тот перебрался к Хисоке на переднее сиденье и открыл окно. На той скорости, что мчались они, поймать соседние попутные машины было весьма непросто, но им повезло — как раз в этот момент с боковой трассы на соседнюю полосу вырулила фура, и Тацуми, высунувшись в окно, без видимых усилий закрепил жучок на ней.</p>
<p>– Все, — произнес он, опускаясь обратно на сиденье и удовлетворенно отряхивая руки. — Выводи нас, Куросаки-кун.</p>
<p>– Есть, шеф, — азартно улыбнулся Хисока и резко свернул на очередном перекрестке.</p>
<p>…Пять минут спустя они уже оторвались от хвоста, легко и изящно вырулив через многочисленные дворы и оставив горе-преследователей плутать в лабиринтах домов и проездов. Еще немного попетляв для верности, фургон вылетел на прямую трассу и сбросил скорость.</p>
<p>– Куда теперь? — поинтересовался Хисока, откидываясь на сиденье и вытирая рукавом мокрый от пота лоб. Поездка по обычной дороге с обычной скоростью была для него все равно что прогулка в парке, и он выглядел расслабленным и даже слегка невнимательным. Это было обманчивое впечатление: все знали, что водитель бессмертной команды «Секан» обладает своим особым чутьем на дорогу, которое никогда его не подводит и позволяет выбираться из самых критических ситуаций — что уж говорить об обычной поездке по городу.</p>
<p>– Дальше, я надеюсь, мы действуем по плану? — поинтересовался вслед за Хисокой Цузуки. Тацуми, оставшийся сидеть рядом с водителем, задумчиво помолчал.</p>
<p>– Если они поймут, что мы обнаружили жучок и переставили его на другую машину, они сделают все, чтобы мы не покинули город, — произнес он наконец. — Скорее всего, они перекроют все выезды. Машина у нас запоминающаяся, незаметно выехать мы не сможем.</p>
<p>И это тоже была правда: черный фургон с ярко-алой зигзагообразной линией по бокам было трудно не заметить и еще труднее не запомнить — особенно тем, кому команда умудрилась насолить.</p>
<p>– И что ты предлагаешь? — осведомился Цузуки.</p>
<p>Тацуми прищурился, явно что-то прикидывая в уме, потом глянул в зеркало заднего вида. В нем отражался Цузуки, тщетно пытавшийся привести хоть в какое-то подобие приличной одежды свой костюм — он в этой операции до того момента, когда все пошло не по плану, играл роль официального лица и выглядеть должен был соответственно; Мураки, наконец-то получивший обратно свои очки и личное пространство; и Ватари, который сидел через кресло от доктора, вытянув длинные ноги в проход и сложив руки на груди. Ученый рассеянно смотрел куда-то перед собой сквозь чуть скособоченные очки и едва заметно улыбался, словно думал о чем-то очень хорошем.</p>
<p>Тацуми с минуту смотрел на него, потом окликнул:</p>
<p>– Ватари-сан.</p>
<p>Ученый поднял голову, словно очнулся ото сна, и вопросительно воззрился на зеркало, в котором отражались глаза Тацуми.</p>
<p>– Не против потратить на нас еще немного времени? — спросил тот. </p>
<p>– Да сколько угодно, — фыркнул Ватари в ответ. — У меня его впереди еще, если повезет, лет пятьдесят, так что могу пока не экономить. Чего изволите?</p>
<p>Тацуми хмыкнул.</p>
<p>– По земле нам из города не уйти. А вот по воздуху…</p>
<p>Он еще не успел договорить, как Ватари весь вскинулся: рассеянности не осталось и следа, глаза у него вспыхнули, губы растянула улыбка азарта и безумия. Мураки, сидевший рядом, заинтересованно наблюдал за ним.</p>
<p>– …по воздуху, вполне возможно, у нас есть шанс уйти, — закончил Тацуми, и вот теперь, когда он завершил фразу, вскинулся Цузуки — только на его лице отражались совсем другие эмоции.</p>
<p>– По воздуху? — переспросил он, и в глазах у него стремительно разгоралась паника. — Ты хочешь сказать, на самолете? Тацуми, я не сяду в самолет!</p>
<p>– У нас нет самолета, — поправил его Хисока. </p>
<p>– Тем более! — воскликнул Цузуки. — Если нет самолета, о каком воздухе может идти речь?</p>
<p>Тацуми достал из внутреннего кармана телефон.</p>
<p>– У меня есть знакомый, которому я когда-то помог, — произнес он, набирая номер. — Помнится, у него был частный вертолет…</p>
<p>– Я не сяду в вертолет! — еще громче возопил Цузуки. — Я не сяду ни в одну штуку с крыльями, где будет сидеть он!</p>
<p>Цузуки оглянулся и ткнул пальцем в ученого. Тот с невинным удивлением проследил за этим жестом, словно совершенно не понимал, чем мог вызвать такую реакцию — хотя по насмешливым глазам его было понятно, что причины ему более чем известны.</p>
<p>– У вертолета нет крыльев, — назидательно произнес Хисока. — У него лопасти.</p>
<p>– У вертолета есть крылья, — возразил Ватари, и улыбка его стала невероятно счастливой.</p>
<p>– Да? — Хисока удивленно вскинул брови, глянув на ученого в зеркало заднего вида. — Разве?</p>
<p>– Да какая разница! — воскликнул Цузуки. — Я не сяду ни в одну летающую машину, если Ватари будет в ней находиться!</p>
<p>– Даже если я буду сидеть рядом с тобой и держать за руку? — невинно поинтересовался ученый, мгновенно переключившись на него.</p>
<p>– Да! — гневно ответил Цузуки, поворачиваясь к нему в ответ. — Потому что стоит тебе появиться в какой-либо летающей машине, с нами обязательно что-то случается!</p>
<p>– С вами постоянно что-то случается, я-то здесь причем? — потрясенно расширил глаза Ватари.</p>
<p>– Но с тобой значительно чаще!..</p>
<p>– Хватит, — прервал их пререкания Тацуми, прикладывая телефон к уху. Цузуки недовольно замолк, глядя на ученого, как на подползшую опасно близко гремучую змею. Ватари улыбался и впечатления гремучей змеи не производил, но странный, почти безумный огонек в его глазах заставлял сомневаться в его невинности.</p>
<p>– Боишься летать, Цузуки-сан? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Мураки.</p>
<p>Цузуки вздрогнул, глянул на него и отвернулся, не отвечая. Говорить с доктором ему, как и Хисоке, не доставляло удовольствия, и на то были весьма веские причины. </p>
<p>Наиболее коммуникабельный и артистичный в команде, а кроме того, просто элементарно красивый, Цузуки во многих операциях использовался в качестве «засланного казачка», который внедрялся в окружение заказанного объекта и добывал необходимую информацию. Располагать к себе людей у него выходило блестяще — достаточно было улыбнуться самой неотразимой улыбкой из всего арсенала да пару раз правильно посмотреть; особенно уязвимыми к его чарам оказывались, разумеется, женщины. </p>
<p>Полгода назад в операции с Мураки команда пошла по уже проторенному пути — они поставили множество жучков, установили слежку за каждым шагом доктора, а в дополнение к этому якобы случайно познакомили его с Цузуки. Предполагалось, что Цузуки выведает подробности некоторых сомнительных моментов в деятельности Мураки, но на деле команда попала впросак. Да и кто мог предположить, что блестящий хирург и внешне вполне привлекательный мужчина, имеющий невесту, вдруг проявит определенный недвусмысленный интерес к новому симпатичному знакомому? </p>
<p>Это уже потом, в процессе слежки было выяснено, что Мураки отдает предпочтение однополым связям, а невеста, навязанная родителями еще в молодости, до сих пор держалась им для отвода глаз. Девушка, как тогда же выяснилось к немалому удивлению команды, была совершенно не против такого положения и с удовольствием поддерживала легенду — наличие официального жениха позволяло ей спокойно заниматься своими делами, учебой, карьерой и прочими вещами, которые ее старомодные родители считали несущественными и почти вредными для женщины. С женихом ее связывали прекрасные, исключительно деловые отношения, раз в месяц они выбирались на необходимое для поддержания легенды свидание и периодически созванивались, если кому-то из них было необходимо алиби на день или ночь. Положение такое их обоих нимало не напрягало, а напротив, как будто даже приносило удовольствие — вероятно, авантюрность их характеров требовала выхода, а целеустремленность оправдывала любые средства.</p>
<p>Но это команда узнала потом, а тогда, едва встретив Цузуки, доктор перешел к активным действиям, чем немало озадачил и команду, и самого Асато. С первой их встречи Цузуки практически сбежал, и друзьям потом пришлось долго отпаивать его в баре, чтобы он перестал дергаться и нервно заикаться. План пошел под откос, Цузуки нужно было срочно выводить из игры, но пока они искали благовидный предлог и мастерили декорации, чтобы Мураки не догадался о подставе, Асато пришлось встретиться с доктором еще несколько раз. Мураки не скупился на знаки внимания и вел себя, как заправский обольститель — впрочем, как заметил Тацуми после одного полусвидания, с которого Цузуки вернулся едва не в состоянии прострации, временами даже чересчур. Создавалось впечатление, что доктору нравится лицезреть бледного и заикающегося Асато, он не прикладывал никаких усилий, чтобы раскрепостить своего знакомого — напротив, делал все, чтобы вогнать его в краску и заставить дергаться от одних взглядов. Никаких действий для дальнейшего сближения он при этом не предпринимал, чем поставил в тупик всю команду без исключения. Впрочем, к тому моменту они, наконец, придумали, как быстро и безболезненно вывести Цузуки из игры, и этот неприятный аспект операции вроде бы остался в прошлом.</p>
<p>Надо ли говорить, что Мураки был, мягко говоря, удивлен, увидев недавний объект ухаживаний в составе команды «Секан». Надо ли говорить, что он не упускал ни единой возможности вновь заставить Цузуки дергаться.</p>
<p>Так что, определенно, у Асато были причины, чтобы не говорить с доктором лишний раз.</p>
<p>– Он не боится летать, — возразил Ватари со своего места. Мураки заинтересованно оглянулся на него, и ученый широко улыбнулся в ответ на его взгляд. — Он боится летать со мной.</p>
<p>Мураки слегка приподнял бровь.</p>
<p>– Почему же? — поинтересовался он.</p>
<p>Ватари деланно пожал плечами, будто не знал. Цузуки одарил его почти ненавидящим взглядом. </p>
<p>В этот момент Тацуми, закончив разговор, закрыл телефон и сообщил, глядя в зеркало заднего вида:</p>
<p>– У нас есть вертолет. </p>
<p>Цузуки сцепил зубы, сложил руки на груди и отвернулся, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Глаза ученого радостно блеснули. Мураки со странным интересом наблюдал за соседом.</p>
<p>– Куда ехать? — деловито спросил Хисока. </p>
<p>Тацуми назвал адрес, и фургон свернул на ближайшем перекрестке.</p>
<p>– Что же тебя заставляет так бояться собственного напарника, Цузуки-сан? — вновь поинтересовался Мураки через несколько минут.</p>
<p>Цузуки глянул на широко и открыто улыбающегося Ватари, потом перевел взгляд на доктора и мстительно ухмыльнулся:</p>
<p>– Скоро увидишь.</p>
<p>И отвернулся, кажется, необычайно довольный своей местью. Мураки только приподнял брови и глянул на ученого — но тот с улыбкой смотрел в окно и ничего вокруг не замечал.</p>
<p>На последнем бензине черный фургон с алой полосой на боках мчался к окраине города.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Еще через десять минут они прибыли к невысокому зданию, стоявшему в стороне от других, рядом с которым виднелся небольшой пустырь. На пустыре стоял вертолет; такой же небольшой, как и все вокруг, он выглядел грустным и одиноким среди окружающих домов, даже лопасти у него слегка клонились книзу, словно в тоске. У дома фургон встречал приземистый мужчина лет сорока в легкой рубашке с закатанными рукавами и молодежной бейсболке козырьком назад.<p>– Рад снова видеть живым и здоровым, — с улыбкой поприветствовал он Тацуми, первым показавшегося из машины. Тот кивнул в ответ и пожал протянутую руку. </p>
<p>– Это и есть твоя птица? — поинтересовался он, кивая на вертолет. </p>
<p>– Он и есть, — подтвердил мужчина, с таким же интересом глядя в другую сторону — на выходящих из фургона вслед за Тацуми членов команды и Мураки. Впрочем, встретившись взглядом с доктором, он почему-то вздрогнул и поспешно отвернулся. — Я его заправил, но не уверен в его состоянии, мы уже давно его не используем, ты знаешь…</p>
<p>– Боже мой!..</p>
<p>Восхищенный вскрик заставил всех нервно вздрогнуть и оглянуться — а это всего лишь Ватари, замешкавшийся со своим бесценным прибором, наконец добрался до двери фургона и увидел вертолет. </p>
<p>– Это ты? Милая ржавая баночка! — воскликнул он и, выпрыгнув, со всех ног кинулся к летающей машине. — Скучала по мне?..</p>
<p>Аккуратно уложив аптечку на лавку рядом, ученый принялся бегать вокруг вертолета, как мальчишка, запрокинув голову и, казалось, любуясь им — хотя ничего, достойного любования и уж тем более восхищения, в старом вертолете не было. Команда, Мураки и владелец вертолета в ступоре наблюдали за ним.</p>
<p>– Я уже боюсь, — тихо и безнадежно прокомментировал Цузуки. — Мы что, правда полетим на этом динозавре, да еще с психом?</p>
<p>– Да, — совершенно спокойно и твердо ответил Тацуми.</p>
<p>Мураки, вставший чуть в стороне, задумчиво посмотрел на вертолет и после паузы поинтересовался:</p>
<p>– И что, <i>это</i> полетит?</p>
<p>Что он подразумевает под «этим» — старый вертолет или возможного пилота, было подозрительно неясно.</p>
<p>В этот момент Ватари, забравшись на какой-то ящик, подпрыгнул, зацепился руками за лопасть вертолета и с радостным возгласом «ю-ху!» проехал на ней круг.</p>
<p>– Винт в порядке, шеф! — провозгласил он, спрыгнув, и, подхватив аптечку, забрался внутрь вертолета. Однако тут же высунулся из кабины и крикнул: — У вас есть минут пятнадцать на перекур, а потом милости прошу!</p>
<p>– Я лучше сдамся, — проскулил побледневший Цузуки, но никто не обратил на него внимания.</p>
<p>Команда разбрелась по пустырю. Хозяин вертолета решил лично проследить, что творит с его машиной напоминавший психа парень в белом халате, Хисока отправился успокаивать Цузуки, который все порывался куда-то убежать, а Тацуми с Мураки остались около фургона. Некоторое время они молчали, наблюдая за тем, что происходило вокруг вертолета; Мураки курил, Тацуми рассеянно оправлял пиджак, галстук и протирал очки, то и дело поглядывая на суетящегося Ватари сквозь прищур. Наконец Мураки произнес:</p>
<p>– Биохимик, знаток устройств слежения и пилот — редкое сочетание. Где вы его нашли?</p>
<p>Поведение Ватари не оставляло сомнений в том, что как управляться с летающими машинами, он знает, и вопрос об этом можно было опустить.</p>
<p>Тацуми чуть слышно усмехнулся.</p>
<p>– Это забавная история, — произнес он, надевая очки. — Вы слышали о похищении профессора Курогавы два года назад?</p>
<p>Мураки молча кивнул в ответ. </p>
<p>– Мало кто знает, что тогда вместе с ним прихватили пару его учеников, которые по стечению обстоятельств задержались в лаборатории. Ватари был одним из них, — Тацуми сложил руки на груди. Ученый вдалеке что-то торопливо, размахивая руками, объяснял хозяину вертолета, который смотрел на него снизу вверх, раскрыв рот. — Для нас оказалось неожиданностью, что вытаскивать нужно не одного человека, а троих, поэтому план пришлось менять на ходу. Чтобы вывести их, мы вынуждены были пожертвовать собственными средствами вывода, и в результате нас загнали на крышу небоскреба без очевидных возможностей оттуда выбраться. Мы бы, разумеется, выбрались, но, вероятно, не обошлось бы без крови с нашей стороны. Но нам этого делать не пришлось, — Тацуми вдруг едва заметно улыбнулся. — Представьте себе картину, Мураки-сан: крыша небоскреба, ожесточенная перестрелка десятка человек против троих. И вдруг аккурат на пустое пространство между ними, не обращая внимания на пули и сбивая всех с ног ветром от винтов, опускается небольшой прогулочный вертолет, а из кабины пилота выглядывает недавний спасенный ученый и с улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба спрашивает: «Никто прокатиться не желает?»…</p>
<p>Мураки посмотрел на Тацуми, Тацуми посмотрел на Мураки. Некоторое время они обменивались взглядами, словно дополнительной информацией, потом вновь повернулись к вертолету.</p>
<p>– Выяснилось, что Ватари просчитал, куда и как нас могли загнать после их спасения, на ходу придумав байку о какой-то программе службы разведки, угнал вертолет с ближайшего аэродрома и прилетел нас спасать, — Тацуми усмехнулся. — Мы не могли не взять такого человека в команду. Он не боевая единица, но с функцией Красного креста вполне справляется. </p>
<p>– Однако он не постоянный член команды, я прав? — спросил Мураки. Тацуми пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Я бы с удовольствием взял его на постоянной основе даже при учете его небоеспособности, но он сам отказался, — Мураки с легким удивлением оглянулся на него, и Тацуми кивнул, подтверждая. — Заявил, что наши прыжки под пулями и прочие прелести жизни наемника весьма увлекательны, но он все же хотел бы посвятить себя науке. Переубеждать его было бы преступлением против научно-технического прогресса. Он очень талантлив.</p>
<p>– И все же вы рискуете его жизнью, вызывая в критических ситуациях, — Мураки усмехнулся. — Странная забота о науке.</p>
<p>– Мы не вызываем его тогда, когда не можем обеспечить его безопасность, — Тацуми чуть сильнее выпрямился и опустил руки, словно готовясь к нападению. Глаза у него чуть сузились. — Как бы редко ни происходили события, во всем есть план, Мураки-сан. Мы имеем план на все случаи, которые в состоянии просчитать. При необходимости мы всегда сможем вывести Ватари из-под удара, как выводим клиентов. Не сомневайтесь.</p>
<p>Мураки вновь усмехнулся, глянул на него через плечо и отвернулся. Некоторое время молча курил, явно раздумывая о сказанном. </p>
<p>– Почему Цузуки так боится летать с ним? — поинтересовался он наконец. Тацуми чуть слышно хмыкнул и поправил галстук.</p>
<p>– У Ватари несколько… своеобразное представление о полетах, — произнес он с небольшой заминкой.</p>
<p>– Своеобразное? Да он нас чуть не угробил!..</p>
<p>Тацуми удивленно вскинул брови и оглянулся. Оказалось, позади них с Мураки стоял Цузуки — по-прежнему бледный, встрепанный и очень злой. Хисока, видимо, на несколько минут отлучившийся от него, бежал к ним от дома.</p>
<p>– Каждый раз, когда он садится за штурвал, с нами что-нибудь случается! — Цузуки взмахнул руками. Речь свою он адресовал явно Тацуми, хотя ничего нового для него, разумеется, сказать не мог. — Ты слышал? Каждый раз! Начиная с самого первого полета, если за штурвалом Ватари, с нами обязательно что-то стрясается! Он нас тогда чуть не угробил!</p>
<p>– Он нас спас, — негромко поправил его Тацуми.</p>
<p>– Да? А ты помнишь, как он это сделал? — Цузуки нервно пригладил растрепанные волосы, не сводя с Тацуми гневного взгляда. — Его возглас: «Погодите, я видел это в мультике!» я никогда не забуду!</p>
<p>Тацуми усмехнулся и поправил очки, пряча за раскрытой ладонью улыбку. </p>
<p>– При взлете Ватари-сан накренил вертолет так, что плоскость винта закрывала нас от преследователей, — пояснил он Мураки. — Скорость вращения винта такова, что он смог блокировать пули. Таким образом, Ватари уберег нас и от пуль в спину. По его утверждению, он видел этот прием в каком-то из мультфильмов.</p>
<p>– А его маневры? — не унимался Цузуки. — Нет, ты помнишь его маневры? Я практически вывалился из вертолета, если бы Хисока меня не поймал, мое бренное тело навеки впечаталось бы в асфальт какой-нибудь трассы!</p>
<p>– Нечего было сидеть рядом с открытой дверью, — буркнул подбежавший Хисока, хмуро глядя на него снизу вверх. — Тоже мне, десантник.</p>
<p>– Между прочим, у меня на тот момент было уже порядка полусотни прыжков с парашютом, — Цузуки дернул галстук и принялся его развязывать, резко, как ослабляют удавку. — Ты понимаешь? Полсотни прыжков! Я в небе был как дома! А теперь все — один короткий полет с Ватари, и десантник боится летать!</p>
<p>По-видимому, он уже не в первый раз принимался так причитать — команда не проявила никакой заинтересованности и не выразила ни грана сочувствия. Тацуми вновь сложил руки на груди и выглядел убийственно-спокойным, Хисока закатил глаза и отвернулся. Увидев, что его возмущение не возымело действия, Цузуки насупился, почему-то волком посмотрел на Мураки, который единственный из всех слушал его внимательно, и, демонстративно отвернувшись, отошел на пару шагов.</p>
<p>– Что за шум, а драки нет? — Ватари вырос рядом как из-под земли и с любопытством обозрел представшую его взору картину — четыре человека, отвернувшиеся в разные стороны, словно в обиде друг на друга. Золотисто-рыжие волосы ученого прижимала красная бейсболка козырьком назад, которую еще недавно носил владелец вертолета. Самого владельца видно не было.</p>
<p>– Вспоминаем первый полет с тобой, — ответил Тацуми, тепло глядя на него сверху вниз. Ватари фыркнул.</p>
<p>– Опять? </p>
<p>– Я это по гроб жизни не забуду, — буркнул, не поворачиваясь, Цузуки.</p>
<p>– Слушай, ты когда-нибудь простишь меня? — виноватым Ватари не выглядел — скорее, возмущенным. — Это было давным-давно, и я, между прочим, спас тебе жизнь! А ты так испугался, прямо как…</p>
<p>– Ну все!.. — Цузуки резко развернулся и с явно недобрыми намерениями направился к ученому, сжимая кулаки. Ватари смешно взвизгнул и спрятался — почему-то за Мураки, схватив его за плечи и повернув лицом к надвигающемуся Асато. Доктор вскинул брови и, проигнорировав опасность, через плечо одарил удивленным взглядом выглядывающего из-за него ученого. Тот в ответ ослепительно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>– Перестань, — Тацуми остановил Цузуки на полпути, взяв за плечо. Асато угрюмо посмотрел на него, но возражать не стал и, как-то по-медвежьи неуклюже развернувшись, отошел. В команде вообще не принято было возражать капитану, особенно если он был прав. — Ватари-сан, у тебя все готово?</p>
<p>Ученый снова выглянул из-за Мураки, бдительно огляделся, проверяя наличие опасности, и заметно нехотя выпустил плечи доктора.</p>
<p>– Машина в боевой готовности, командир! — воскликнул он и, вытянувшись по струнке, откозырял. Тацуми кивнул в ответ.</p>
<p>– Тогда грузимся, и поскорее.</p>
<p>Все направились к вертолету. Последним шел Хисока — он задержался, наставляя внезапно появившегося из дома владельца вертолета, как обращаться с командным фургоном (над ним Хисока трясся не меньше, чем Ватари над своими приборами), и догнал команду уже у самой летающей машины. По дороге Ватари и Цузуки каким-то непостижимым образом оказались идущими рядом; ученый опасливо косился на сокомандника из-за очков и старался идти поближе к Мураки, очевидно, решив, что доктор является для Асато универсальным отпугивателем, но Цузуки больше агрессии не выказывал. Он вообще больше ничего не выказывал, глаза у него застыли, лицо было белее снега, и вид у него был по меньшей мере как у смертника, которого сопровождают на эшафот. Ватари смотрел-смотрел на него и в конце концов, уже у самого вертолета вынув что-то из сумки, протянул ему раскрытую ладонь.</p>
<p>– Эй, — окликнул он напарника. — На, прими.</p>
<p>В руке у него оказался блистер с какими-то небольшими таблетками. Цузуки недоверчиво посмотрел на него.</p>
<p>– Что это? — поинтересовался он. Ватари улыбнулся и, пожав плечами, запрыгнул в кабину пилота. Цузуки забрался на пассажирское место, некоторое время крутил блистер в руках, потом снова глянул на ученого. — Отключает? Пусть так, иначе я тебя на тряпочки порву!</p>
<p>– О боже, Цузуки! Тут столько кнопок, я боюсь! — воскликнул Ватари, изображая смертельный ужас и растерянно разводя руками перед приборной панелью. Цузуки глухо зарычал.</p>
<p>– Заткнись, псих.</p>
<p>Ватари довольно улыбнулся и поправил очки. Цузуки, процедив сквозь зубы невнятное ругательство, выдавил из блистера таблетку и сунул в рот, запив водой из фляжки, заботливо протянутой капитаном. Убрав блистер в карман, он коротко выдохнул и откинулся назад, прикрыв глаза. Тацуми и Хисока принялись в четыре руки фиксировать его ремнями.</p>
<p>– Мураки-сан, вы летите? — поинтересовался Тацуми через минуту, высунувшись из вертолета. Доктор стоял рядом, наблюдая за сценой упаковывания Цузуки в ремни, и попыток забраться внутрь не предпринимал. На вопрос он также не ответил и, казалось, о чем-то серьезно задумался — таким напряженным и в то же время отрешенным был его взгляд. Тацуми чуть нахмурился и щелкнул перед его лицом пальцами. — Мураки-сан!</p>
<p>Тот слегка вздрогнул, перевел взгляд на Тацуми, потом едва заметно усмехнулся и… взмахнув плащом, без видимых усилий забрался на место рядом с пилотом.</p>
<p>Ватари смотрел на него, в буквальном смысле раскрыв рот.</p>
<p>– Это что же… у нас появился еще один любитель адреналина? — неверяще спросил он, во все глаза глядя на доктора. Тот хмыкнул и устроился удобнее, небрежно оправляя белый (точнее, когда-то белый, поскольку после плена, побега и пребывания в несущемся на полном ходу фургоне он уже был скорее нежно-серого оттенка, временами переходящего в насыщенные пятна) плащ.</p>
<p>– Это настолько невероятно? — поинтересовался Мураки, с заметным удовлетворением глядя на изумленного ученого. Тот, впрочем, долго изумляться не стал — широко улыбнулся и, воздев руки к потолку, счастливо рассмеялся.</p>
<p>– Господи, неужели и на мою улицу пришел праздник! — воскликнул он. Мураки с чуть снисходительной, но уже не раздраженной улыбкой наблюдал за ним.</p>
<p>– Ватари-сан, за нами погоня, — напомнил Тацуми сзади. Они с Хисокой уже сидели на своих местах, надежно обмотавшись ремнями безопасности; Цузуки уронил голову капитану на плечо и мирно спал, обмякнув в удерживающих его путах. Тацуми, в свою очередь, слегка придерживал его и выглядел странно довольным. — Выводи нас.</p>
<p>– Есть, шеф! Машина — зверь! — со смехом откозырял Ватари и, опустив руки, взялся за рычаги управления.</p>
<p>Минуту спустя его по-детски восторженный крик «ю-ху!» потонул в оглушительном грохоте разгоняющегося винта, и вертолет, подняв вокруг себя столб плотной желто-коричневой пыли, аккуратно поднялся в воздух. Повисел несколько секунд — а затем, накренившись на правый бок и стремительно набирая высоту, помчался навстречу солнцу.</p>
<p>…А его владелец, проследив из-за раскрытой ладони за полетом своей машины, сам себе качнул головой и ушел в дом. Ему нужно было позвонить.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В небе ослепительным было все — солнце, бившее прямо в глаза с такой силой, что казалось, будто оно закрывает их непроницаемой повязкой, пронзительно-голубое, почти нереальное, как на картинке, пространство вокруг и такие же нереальные, как с картинки, легкие облачка, режущие глаз белизной. А еще ослепительной была высота — стоило глянуть вниз, как тут же хотелось зажмуриться, лишь бы не видеть пугающе маленьких домов внизу, ниточек дорог и куда-то спешащих точек-людей.<p>Мураки довольно долго смотрел вниз сквозь стекло двери и закрывал глаза лишь на миг — моргнуть и не более. Таким спокойно-рассеянным взглядом люди обычно смотрят за окно в электричке, провожая глазами несущиеся мимо дома и деревья и думая о своем. Но в какой-то момент, словно приняв решение, он вдруг выпрямился и посмотрел на пилота.</p>
<p>Ватари был под стать этому небу, в ненадежные объятия которого направлял врученный ему вертолет. Солнце заливало кабину и явно не пыталось наложить ему на глаза повязку — напротив, оно будто принимало его в свой мир, такого же ослепительного, как все вокруг, награждая сиянием. Ослепительно сияли под потоками света его волосы — сейчас не банально-рыжие, а цвета чистого, настоящего золота; ослепительно белела кожа — хотя почему-то именно от этого сияния стала заметнее трогательная россыпь веснушек на его носу и скулах; еще ослепительнее была и без того яркая улыбка. Сейчас Ватари улыбался так, словно именно в этот момент — в каждый момент полета испытывал неподдельное, абсолютное счастье, затмевающее для него все, и от сияния этой улыбки не хотелось отворачиваться — хотелось смотреть и смотреть, и впитывать эту улыбку в себя, надеясь получить хоть отголосок этого всеобъемлющего, искреннего счастья…</p>
<p>Видимо, почувствовав наблюдение, Ватари на миг оглянулся, тут же вернувшись взглядом к лобовому стеклу, но брови у него удивленно прыгнули вверх.</p>
<p>– Привет, я Ватари, — ярко улыбнулся он, снова на миг глянув на соседа. Мураки усмехнулся, но взгляда не отвел, только руки сложил на груди да слегка прищурился. Помолчав немного, ученый произнес, довольно сильно повысив голос, чтобы перекричать шум винтов: — Это специальные очки, я сам для них стекла разрабатывал. Темнеют только при воздействии прямых солнечных лучей на протяжении десяти минут. Если быстрее, работать мешают.</p>
<p>Мураки чуть приподнял брови — видимо, то, что Ватари принял его интерес на счет своих очков (а они действительно были любопытные, поскольку в данный момент из обычных прозрачных очков с диоптриями превратились в солнцезащитные), стало для него неожиданностью. Помедлив, он протянул руку и, взяв с приборной панели вторую пару наушников, надел их.</p>
<p>– Зачем же такие сложности, если мешают в работе? — поинтересовался он, поправляя микрофон. Ватари фыркнул.</p>
<p>– Да с этими бессмертными разве можно что-то планировать? — он покачал головой, внимательно глядя сквозь очки перед собой. — Никогда не знаешь, когда и для чего вызовут. А таскать с собой вторую пару, чтобы в случае необходимости эвакуировать команду на каком-либо воздушном транспорте при учете прекрасной погоды, уж больно накладно. К тому же, я постоянно их теряю!</p>
<p>Ватари рассмеялся, добродушно глянув на доктора поверх очков, и слегка отклонился влево. Вертолет отклонился вместе с ним, плавно сворачивая, и вскоре вновь выровнялся.</p>
<p>– Почему вы не носите линзы? — спросил Мураки через минуту. Ученый удивленно хмыкнул.</p>
<p>– А почему их не носите вы, Мураки-сан? — задал он встречный вопрос и усмехнулся. — Полагаю, причина у нас с вами одна на двоих: неудобно. Да и привычка — вторая натура, я всю жизнь в очках и мне без них неуютно. А кроме того, — он слегка приосанился и даже на несколько мгновений оторвал одну руку от рычага управления, чтобы поправить очки, — кроме того, в них я имею гораздо более представительный вид. Сплошные плюсы!</p>
<p>Он весело пожал плечами и вернулся к управлению. Разговор ему явно не мешал, и даже смеясь, он казался на удивление сосредоточенным и собранным. Сочетание этой собранности, детского восторга, светившегося в неправдоподобно желтых глазах, и искреннего счастья, которое виделось в каждом движении, приковывало внимание своей нелогичностью.</p>
<p>– Почему Цузуки-сан называет вас психом? — поинтересовался Мураки минуту спустя. Ватари вновь с удивлением глянул на него.</p>
<p>– Вы решили устроить мне допрос с пристрастием? — улыбнулся ученый. Однако он тут же пожал плечами. — Впрочем, это не тайна. Цузуки называет меня психом, потому что я действительно псих.</p>
<p>Пауза, повисшая вслед за этим заявлением, видимо, должна была стать эффектной, но шум винтов, слышимый даже сквозь наушники, несколько смазывал впечатление. Ватари глянул на доктора — тот смотрел скептически и шутки явно не оценил. Ученый передернул плечами.</p>
<p>– Что? Правда! — воскликнул он, словно стараясь доктора убедить. Мураки стал смотреть и молчать только еще скептичнее. Ученый вздохнул и наигранно сокрушенно покачал головой, жалуясь приборной панели: — И почему мне никто никогда не верит?.. Мураки-сан, у меня даже справка есть. Честное слово. Можете сами посмотреть, если хотите, она у меня в кармане пиджака. Извините, вынуть не могу, тут непростой участок — руки заняты.</p>
<p>И в доказательство своих слов он еще сильнее вцепился в рычаги и еще внимательнее принялся смотреть на приборы — хотя ровным счетом ничего, что могло бы считаться непростым, вокруг не было.</p>
<p>Мураки гнушаться его предложением не стал — видимо, ему было интересно, в чем же заключается подвох. Подсев ближе, он без стеснения запустил руки в карманы пиджака ученого, быстро их прощупал и вынул на свет божий сложенный вчетверо листок бумаги. Листок выглядел затасканным и, судя по всему, имел весьма почтенный возраст. Отсев на свое место и откинувшись на спинку сиденья, Мураки развернул лист и принялся его изучать. </p>
<p>На удивление, листок действительно сообщал читателю о том, что Ютака Ватари страдает психическим расстройством. Расстройство это не делало его опасным для окружающих и самого себя, однако врач настоятельно не рекомендовал принимать его в какое бы то ни было летное училище — «во избежание обострения заболевания и трагичных последствий».</p>
<p>Ватари с любопытством поглядывал на доктора и вид имел прехитрющий.</p>
<p>– Справки подобного рода действительны не больше года, — задумчиво произнес Мураки наконец. — Вашей же восемь лет.</p>
<p>Ватари мгновенно переменился в лице. Отвернувшись от доктора, он даже как будто сердито посмотрел за стекло, а потом вздохнул.</p>
<p>– С врачами неинтересно, — расстроенно произнес он и насупился, как ребенок, чью шутку не оценили непонятливые взрослые. Мураки глянул на него и тихо усмехнулся — выглядел ученый действительно комично. Впрочем, обижался Ватари недолго и вскоре вновь посмотрел на доктора. — Но признайтесь, в первый момент стало неуютно? Да? Ну правда же?</p>
<p>Он спрашивал с такой надеждой, словно от того, насколько Мураки стало неуютно после прочтения справки, зависела как минимум его карьера. Доктор хмыкнул и аккуратно сложил листок по сгибам.</p>
<p>– Вероятно, мое недоверие — плата за неудачную подделку, — произнес он, не отвечая. — Нет особого смысла уверять нового знакомого в том, что восемь лет назад вы были не допущены к поступлению в летное училище из-за психического расстройства. Гораздо действеннее была бы свежая… справка.</p>
<p>Доктор слегка запнулся, посмотрев на Ватари — тот сидел, вцепившись в рычаги управления, и буравил приборы таким напряженным и не на шутку сердитым взглядом, что не оставалось сомнений — чем-то Мураки его задел. Доктор слегка приподнял брови и, чуть отклонившись, попытался заглянуть в лицо ученому. </p>
<p>– Это не подделка, — произнес Ватари чересчур ровно для себя — без пляшущих в голосе ноток восторга, без улыбки и дружелюбной насмешки. — Справка настоящая. Почему меня все всегда считают хуже, чем я есть?</p>
<p>И вот теперь он действительно обиделся, по-настоящему и всерьез — сдвинул брови, сжал губы в тонкую упрямую линию, и даже глаза его, совсем светлые, сияющие на солнце, стали как будто темнее. Мураки поднял брови выше. Разумеется, было странно видеть обиду человека на тот факт, что ему отказали в расстройстве психики. Большинство бы, скорее, обрадовалось этому; Ватари же цеплялся за звание психа так, словно это давало ему какие-то привилегии. А впрочем…</p>
<p>– Нравится быть психом и не отвечать за свои поступки? — поинтересовался Мураки через пару минут напряженно-обиженного молчания. Ватари нахмурился еще больше.</p>
<p>– Нравится не загонять себя в рамки, — возразил он. — Сегодня это могут позволить себе только полные психи. А мне нравится ходить туда, куда другим боязно даже смотреть. Если бы я не был психом, у меня никогда бы не было этого, — Ватари кивнул на лобовое стекло — а на самом деле на бесконечный голубой простор за ним; и стоило ему это сделать — глаза у него вновь зажглись восторженным блеском, обида испарилась, как и не было ее, и губы снова растянула бесшабашно-безумная улыбка. — А еще — ну какому здравомыслящему человеку позволят кататься на лопасти вертолета, выпрыгивать из окон института посреди рабочего дня и помогать лучшей команде наемников в стране? На это способен только абсолютный псих!</p>
<p>Он весело рассмеялся и тряхнул головой — золотистые волосы его, лишь слегка прижатые креплением наушников, от этого рассыпались по плечам искрящейся на солнце волной. Мураки сквозь легкий прищур наблюдал за ним. Да и трудно было не наблюдать: у Ватари была необычайно живая мимика, и эмоции, которые стремительно сменяли одна другую, тут же отражались на его лице самым причудливым образом. Такой, смеющийся, безумно восторженный и восторженно-безумный, он казался чужим на этой планете, где каждое действие принято поверять рассудком, а не отдаваться без остатка тому, что любимо.</p>
<p>Впрочем, Мураки долго его не рассматривал — отвел взгляд и снова внимательно просмотрел справку.</p>
<p>– Здесь сказано, что вас не допустили до вступительных экзаменов, — произнес он через несколько минут. — Значит ли это, что вы не учились в летном училище?</p>
<p>Ватари бесшабашно пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Ага, — улыбнулся он в ответ. Видимо, в вопросе его ничто не смутило.</p>
<p>– Где же вы, в таком случае, научились пилотировать вертолет? — продолжил Мураки. Ученый глянул на него, слегка приподняв брови, и вдруг заливисто расхохотался.</p>
<p>– Все-таки вас пробрало! — с радостным смехом воскликнул он. Мураки раздраженно прищурился и сильнее выпрямился в кресле. Ватари, разумеется, его реакции на свой смех не заметил, поскольку смотрел за стекло; но, видимо, он что-то почувствовал в атмосфере кабины, так как сказал: — Не беспокойтесь, Мураки-сан. У меня нет никаких документов, разрешающих пилотировать вертолеты, но это не значит, что я не умею этого делать.</p>
<p>– Это обнадеживает, — доктор хмыкнул — все еще слегка раздраженно. — Но я был бы вам благодарен, если бы вы ответили на мой вопрос.</p>
<p>Ватари удивленно оглянулся, услышав столь официальную формулировку, но пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Да ради бога, — легкомысленно фыркнул он. — Можно подумать, это тайна какая. Я, Мураки-сан, с десяти лет мечтал стать летчиком. Насмотрелся фильмов, начитался книжек и по-настоящему заболел небом. У отца друг был, а у друга — легкий самолет-этажерка, и меня однажды на нем прокатили. Этого хватило, чтобы понять, чем я хочу заниматься остаток жизни, — он улыбнулся одновременно мечтательно и немного грустно, и эта грусть на несколько минут сдернула с него налет дурашливости. — Своим желанием летать я заразил друга, и после школы мы с ним всерьез собрались поступать в летное училище. Не поверите, последний год школы убили на то, чтобы подготовиться к вступительным экзаменам, бредили тем, на каких машинах будем летать, спорили до хрипоты, какая лучше. Но видите ли, параллельно с экзаменами нужно было пройти медкомиссию, которая бы подтвердила наличие у нас двух рук, двух ног и головы на плечах со всей остальной необходимой комплектацией органов, причем обязательно не просто в рабочем, а самом что ни на есть прекрасном состоянии. Ну, сдавали мы нормативы, бегали, прыгали… Зрение у меня тогда было получше значительно, это я уже потом глаза угробил, так что ко мне не придрались. А всем остальным, как, смею надеяться, заметно до сих пор, меня создатель не обделил, — он усмехнулся, блеснув очками на солнце; вновь наклонившись, он увел вертолет по дуге вправо и вскоре продолжил: — И вот, осталось совсем чуть-чуть, один из последних врачей — психиатр. Ну, понятно: проверяли, чтобы у нас не было суицидальных наклонностей, шизофрении, необоснованной агрессии и прочих прелестей психического нездоровья. И все бы ничего, но поставили этот осмотр аккурат после экзамена по физике. Мы с другом накануне ночь не спали — готовились, с утра сдавали экзамен, а когда приползли к психиатру, обнаружили там такую очередь, что хоть разворачивайся да уходи. А что делать — надо ждать. Нас там промурыжили еще три с половиной часа. Не поспать было даже — по фамилиям вызывают, мало ли, вдруг свою проспишь. И вот, три с половиной часа спустя вызвали сначала моего друга, а потом меня. Честно скажу, соображал я к тому времени не то чтобы очень быстро и адекватно, может, если бы не экзамен, я бы отреагировал спокойнее. Но вы не представляете… эти доктора в комиссии — они там сидели такие скучные! — Ватари глянул на Мураки расширенными глазами, словно до сих пор поражался этому. — Такие скучные, такие серьезные, настолько всерьез задавали совершенно дурацкие вопросы, требовали какие-то тесты пройти — аж зубы ломило! Мне после экзамена ну совершенно не хотелось видеть их серьезные физиономии. И я решил пошутить, — он наигранно сокрушенно вздохнул и покачал головой. — Сейчас я думаю, что не надо было им рассказывать про невидимого пса Билли, которого все обижают, но которого я никому и никогда не дам в обиду, потому что он мой лучший и единственный друг…</p>
<p>Мураки вскинул брови — без недоверия, но удивленно.</p>
<p>– Хотите сказать, вы поставили под угрозу мечту своей жизни ради шутки? — медленно переспросил он. </p>
<p>Ватари дерганно глянул на него и насупился.</p>
<p>– Какие вы все скучные, — буркнул он почти неслышно за шумом винтов и замолк. </p>
<p>Он молчал долго — целых десять минут. Шумели винты, о чем-то едва слышно переговаривались в салоне Тацуми и Хисока, солнце слепило глаза жестко и беспощадно — а он молчал. Но Мураки продолжал смотреть на него в ожидании, и в конце концов ученый вдруг произнес: </p>
<p>– Мой друг то же самое сказал, когда после осмотра я получил эту справку, — он снова помолчал, хмуро глядя перед собой сквозь темные, почти непроницаемые очки, и покачал головой. — Мы тогда ужасно разругались, и я брякнул, что если в этом училище все такие зануды, что не понимают элементарного, то нечего мне там делать. И назло всем, и ему в том числе, взял и поступил в единственный институт, где еще шел набор. Так я оказался на химическом факультете. И вы знаете, — он неожиданно снова глянул на Мураки, на этот раз, вопреки всем правилам, дольше задержав на нем взгляд, — я не пожалел. Там оказались отличные ребята, веселые, шумные, мы друг друга с полуслова понимали, спорили до хрипоты. Наука оказалась ничуть не хуже полета, знаете. Часами сидишь над опытами, сводишь формулы, по частицам собираешь то, что тебе нужно — это долго и муторно, но зато когда осеняет… когда получается… — глаза его заискрились, словно само солнце прыгнуло ему в зрачки и зажгло их изнутри. — Это счастье, с которым может сравниться только полет…</p>
<p>Ватари глубоко вздохнул, словно не в силах удержать в себе эмоции, а потом улыбнулся — так, как еще не улыбался до этого: мягко, тихо, и даже свет, бивший в глаза жестко и резко, как будто на миг поутих, смягчившись от этой улыбки.</p>
<p>– Да, — негромко произнес в ответ Мураки, не сводя с него глаз. — Я понимаю.</p>
<p>Ватари глянул на него. В глазах у ученого плескалась искренняя радость, какой не бывает напоказ.</p>
<p>– Я рад, — кивнул он и вновь повернулся к стеклу. </p>
<p>Некоторое время они молчали.</p>
<p>– Вы так и не сказали, где выучились пилотировать вертолет, — наконец произнес доктор, разрушая воцарившуюся в кабине теплую атмосферу дружеского, понимающего молчания. Ватари фыркнул и рассмеялся. Ему, похоже, этой атмосферы было совсем не жаль.</p>
<p>– Да нечего рассказывать, — пожал он плечами, улыбаясь небу за стеклом. — Тот самый друг, который поступил в училище, через полгода пришел ко мне, бросил мне на стол учебники и тетради с лекциями и сказал, что раз уж я втянул его в эту авантюру, я теперь обязан ему помочь разобраться, что к чему. А я подумал-подумал, да и согласился. Уж больно было интересно. Чтобы объяснить ему теорию, пришлось самому ее выучить так, что от зубов отскакивало. Потом у них началась практика — он мне притащил на диске программу-симулятор полетов и даже схему учебной кабины. Мы ее в четыре руки собрали и стали тренироваться. Потом уже я к нему пристал так, что не отцепить было, и он стал тайком проводить меня к настоящим машинам. Я даже несколько вылетов смог самостоятельно сделать, представляете? Вот так я и выучился. А потом друг окончил училище, — Ватари вздохнул. — И уехал на другой конец страны, куда его распределили. Летает сейчас там, в гражданской авиации. А я при лаборатории остался.</p>
<p>– И не жалеете? — спросил Мураки. Ватари добродушно глянул на него.</p>
<p>– Я ведь уже сказал, что нет, — улыбнулся он. — Наука — это мое. Такое мое, какое раз в жизни бывает. Знаете, как любовь — одна и навсегда. И никуда от нее не деться, не скрыться и не сбежать.</p>
<p>– А вы верите в такую любовь? — Мураки усмехнулся.</p>
<p>– А разве в нее нужно верить? — ученый рассмеялся. — Верить нужно в то, чего не бывает. А любовь бывает. Это же очевидно.</p>
<p>И он пожал плечами с такой легкостью, что стало понятно: для него — действительно очевидно.</p>
<p>– Вы на удивление романтичны для человека вашей профессии, — произнес Мураки чуть снисходительно. Ватари поморщился.</p>
<p>– Ой, можно подумать! — он снова фыркнул. — Я вообще, если вы заметили, не произвожу впечатления серьезного человека, так что имею право побыть романтичным. Это сегодня тоже мало кто себе позволяет, все кругом серьезные — дальше некуда. Вы, кстати, тоже. Хотя… — он оценивающе посмотрел на Мураки. — Хотя, я уверен, не безнадежны.</p>
<p>Доктор хмыкнул и кивнул с насмешливой благодарностью за комплимент. Ватари в ответ с такой же насмешливой небрежностью повел плечами — мол, не стоит.</p>
<p>– Вы странно говорите для человека, который дружит с кем-то вроде Тацуми-сана, — произнес Мураки, чуть прищурившись на него против света. Ватари улыбнулся с довольной хитринкой.</p>
<p>– А вы думаете, Тацуми прямо такой весь серьезный-серьезный, да? — спросил он. — Весь такой основательный, приличный, всегда все рассчитывает на двадцать шагов вперед, как не каждая ЭВМ сможет, и не позволяет себе ничего предосудительного? Да? А вот черта с два! — ученый заливисто рассмеялся. — У него точно такой же джаз, как и у нас всех, и когда его накрывает — о, вы не видели Тацуми, когда у него случается джаз! </p>
<p>– Джаз? — приподнял брови Мураки.</p>
<p>Ватари задорно улыбнулся.</p>
<p>– Ага, — кивнул он. — Джаз. Это то, что толкает на безрассудство. Это эйфория от риска и победы. Это как прийти в казино, поставить все до последней иены на зеро и выиграть. Вы не видели Тацуми, когда у него случается джаз, Мураки-сан, но вы никогда не думали, почему такой человек, как он, выбрал работу наемника вместо какого-нибудь управляющего банком или кого-то в этом роде? </p>
<p>Мураки усмехнулся.</p>
<p>– Думал, — возразил он. — Но пришел к выводу, что Тацуми-сан посчитал дело наемника наиболее выгодным.</p>
<p>– Выгодным? — Ватари изумленно расширил глаза, обернувшись к нему. И хмыкнул. — Не думал, что вы столь меркантильны, чтобы мерить все на деньги. Не все в мире покупается и продается.</p>
<p>– Например, любовь? — Мураки насмешливо улыбнулся.</p>
<p>Ватари скептически глянул на него и повернулся к стеклу.</p>
<p>– Например, джаз, — в тон доктору ответил он. — Любовь может продаваться и покупаться. А джазу еще никто не смог назначить достойной цены.</p>
<p>– А любовь — не джаз? — Мураки сложил руки на груди. Взгляд его стал задумчивым.</p>
<p>Ватари помолчал — на этот раз не обиженно и не угрюмо, хотя обычно молчал он именно в таком состоянии. Сейчас казалось, что он подбирает слова.</p>
<p>– Любовь разная бывает, — наконец произнес он, не глядя на доктора. — Обычно она мешает джазу. Но есть и любовь-джаз. Любовь без оглядки, когда каждое мгновение ходишь по краю и ставишь на зеро все, что имеешь. Она не бывает счастливой и обычно плохо кончается. Любовь — не место для джаза.</p>
<p>– Да вы знаток, — Мураки негромко, без насмешки усмехнулся. Ватари пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Было время понаблюдать и проанализировать, — ответил он. Помолчал и добавил: — Как правило, приходится выбирать — либо любовь, либо джаз. Люди, которые им живут, обычно его и выбирают. Правда, есть идеальный вариант, — Ватари вдруг улыбнулся хитро и загадочно, как ребенок, спрятавший во дворе свой первый секрет. — Если у людей не любовь-джаз, а любовь <i>и</i> джаз — одни на двоих. И вот тогда может что-то получиться. Хотя, честно говоря, я таких пар еще не встречал.</p>
<p>– Возможно, у вас все впереди, — произнес Мураки.</p>
<p>Ватари оглянулся на него, наградив странно пристальным взглядом, и ничего не сказал.</p>
<p>И снова на несколько минут — только равномерный гул винтов да солнце, заливающее до краев кабину.</p>
<p>– А вы подчиняетесь джазу, Ватари-сан? — поинтересовался Мураки через некоторое время. Ученый пожал плечами и кивнул, как ни в чем не бывало. — И чего же не хватает успешному, подающему большие надежды ученому-биохимику в жизни, что он согласен рисковать ею и помогать самой дерзкой команде наемников страны?</p>
<p>– А чего не хватает успешному, признанному во всем мире хирургу, на мастер-классы которого сбегаются студенты со всех окрестных медицинских вузов, раз он считает забавным создать себе репутацию жестокого и циничного доктора и запугать ею половину криминального мира Японии? — Ватари глянул на Мураки поверх очков, чистыми, ясными, невозможно-желтыми глазами, особенно яркими на фоне черных стекол, и улыбнулся с первозданной наивностью. </p>
<p>Мураки усмехнулся.</p>
<p>– Намекаете на то, что мы с вами похожи? — поинтересовался он.</p>
<p>– А вам это не нравится? — вскинул брови Ватари. И, не дав доктору ответить, согласно кивнул. — Хотя я вас понимаю. Неприятно сознавать, что таких, как ты, вокруг не один десяток. Гораздо приятнее чувствовать себя исключительным и единственным на планете. Поэтому я стараюсь пореже думать о таких вещах!</p>
<p>Он рассмеялся и, пожав плечами, отклонился назад, откидываясь на спинку кресла и вытягивая рычаг на себя. Вертолет задрал нос и стал быстро набирать высоту. Мураки посмотрел за стекло, но солнце невыносимо слепило, и он отвернулся.</p>
<p>– Мост, — прокомментировал Ватари, выравнивая набравший нужную высоту вертолет. — Слишком низкий, надо перелетать.</p>
<p>Мураки усмехнулся и ничего не сказал. В кабине снова стало тихо — насколько вообще бывает тихо в кабине вертолета.</p>
<p>– Я занимаюсь любимым делом, — произнес вдруг Мураки негромко. Ученый вздрогнул, но на него не оглянулся — как будто понял: то, что собирался рассказать ему Мураки, трудно говорить под чужим взглядом. — По-настоящему любимым. Хирургия — хороший способ делать не просто нечто ежедневно необходимое, а жизненно важное в данный конкретный момент. Мне нравится эта работа и нравится ее ответственность. Только будучи постоянно ответственным за что-то, можно полноценно жить, — он слегка прищурился, хотя явно не интересовался разворачивающимся впереди горным пейзажем, и достал сигареты. Ватари покосился на него, но неудовольствия не выказал, и доктор закурил. Сигаретный дым причудливо переплелся с солнечным светом, сделав его зримым. — Но этого мало. Странное чувство — вроде бы ощущаешь себя на месте, на единственном месте, где ты бы мог находиться, но при этом постоянно жаждешь чего-то еще. Чего-то другого. Это как пить постоянно воду и умирать от желания выпить вина. И хотя для полноценной жизни все есть — ты начинаешь искать это вино, чтобы утолить потребность. Я нашел, — он усмехнулся, стряхивая пепел в карманную пепельницу. — Мне не хватает опасности и игр на грани фола. Возможно, не хватает чужого страха и трепета. Того, что вы называете джазом. Думаю, мне повезло, — он искоса глянул на Ватари, внимательно всматривающегося сквозь черные очки в пейзаж за стеклом, и едва заметно улыбнулся. — И вам, полагаю, тоже.</p>
<p>– Мне? — ученый удивленно вскинул брови и коротко посмотрел на него. — В чем?</p>
<p>– Вы нашли свой джаз, — ответил Мураки — словами и взглядом, блестевшими отчего-то глазами, улыбкой на губах. — На это не все решаются.</p>
<p>Ватари покосился на него со странным подозрением, как будто не верил ему или не вполне понимал, к чему доктор ведет. А потом вдруг улыбнулся.</p>
<p>– Мне повезло, что я встретил бессмертных, — заявил он. — Если бы не они, я бы вполне удовольствовался своей лабораторией. Да и купили-то они меня на то, что будут регулярно предоставлять мне возможность летать. Как от такого отказаться! — он фыркнул. — Когда рядом люди с таким джазом, как у них, невольно даешь себе волю.</p>
<p>Это выглядело довольно забавно — то, как он старался увести разговор от себя и снова заговорить о команде, о чем угодно, но только не о себе. Особенно забавно это выглядело оттого, что было очень заметно. Мураки усмехнулся, покачал головой и произнес:</p>
<p>– Врете.</p>
<p>Ватари ожог его возмущенно-гневным взглядом поверх очков.</p>
<p>– Я — никогда не вру! — воскликнул он. И вдруг широко улыбнулся. — Я просто не всегда говорю всю правду!</p>
<p>Мураки хмыкнул.</p>
<p>– И какую же часть правды вы скрываете от меня сейчас? — поинтересовался он.</p>
<p>– Все-то вам расскажи, — Ватари хитро прищурился. — Какой же смысл что-то скрывать, если потом рассказывать об этом направо и налево? Нет, уж лучше я останусь при своих тайнах, они мне дороже.</p>
<p>– Дороже чужого расположения? — чуть прищурился Мураки сквозь сигаретный дым.</p>
<p>– А ваше расположение зависит от моих тайн? Если так, то вы парадоксальны, потому что зависите от того, чего не знаете, — Ватари ослепительно улыбнулся небу за стеклом и рассмеялся.</p>
<p>Мураки усмехнулся, сделал длинную глубокую затяжку и — ничего не ответил. Видимо, ученый попал в точку.</p>
<p>– Цузуки-сан явно не разделяет вашего джаза, — произнес он через несколько минут. Ученый удивленно вскинул брови.</p>
<p>– С чего вы взяли? Не будь у Цузуки джаза — его бы не было в команде «Секан», — произнес он. Качнул головой. — Правда, у него… свои представления о джазе.</p>
<p>– Какие же? </p>
<p>Ватари бросил на доктора взгляд, слегка насмешливый и в то же время понимающий, и вернулся к созерцанию пейзажа за стеклом.</p>
<p>– Цузуки любит джаз, который может контролировать, — ответил он. — За который отвечает он и только он. Который он может в любой момент остановить и который может продолжить по своему усмотрению. В этом он хуже Тацуми, ему всегда все нужно знать наперед. Тацуми только веселее становится оттого, что все летит в тартарары, — Ватари улыбнулся с такой нежностью, с какой улыбаются матери, рассказывая о своих чадах. — Мой джаз не нравится Цузуки, потому что он не может им управлять. Если я захочу, я буду вести вертолет ровно и спокойно. А если не захочу — буду делать так…</p>
<p>Вертолет вдруг как будто провалился — резко пошел вниз, все больше кренясь вперед так, что сквозь лобовое стекло можно было рассмотреть землю, и натужно гремя винтами. Воздух в кабине сперло от быстрых перепадов, стремительно приближающаяся земля завораживала, от скорости зазвенело в ушах, и словно издалека слышался счастливый смех и задорный крик «ииихаа!», изданный сумасшедшим пилотом.</p>
<p>– Ну что, каково? — поинтересовался Ватари, когда вертолет выправился и полетел дальше, как ни в чем не бывало. Мураки рядом с ним смотрел за стекло дверцы на землю с некоторой опаской и мял потухшую сигарету в пальцах. Ватари несколько секунд подождал ответа, потом хмыкнул. — Вот поэтому Цузуки и не любит мой джаз. Его вообще мало кто любит. А я люблю неожиданности. Просто обожаю их!</p>
<p>Доктор ничего на это не сказал, и Ватари тоже замолк. Его улыбка стала немного грустной, и солнце гладило его по лицу своими лучами, словно надеясь снова вернуть ей бесшабашный азарт.</p>
<p>– Тяжело, вероятно, мириться с вашей любовью к неожиданностям тем, кто находится рядом с вами, — произнес Мураки немного погодя, по-прежнему глядя за окно на землю.</p>
<p>– Это вы о бессмертных-то? — Ватари фыркнул, мигом возвращаясь к своему обычному насмешливо-радостному состоянию. — Да это еще вопрос, кто кому неожиданности устраивает — я им или они мне! Сегодня мне опыт сорвали, в прошлый раз из постели выдернули, в позапрошлый…</p>
<p>– Я говорю о ваших родных, — прервал его Мураки и, оторвавшись, наконец, от созерцания земли, повернулся к ученому. Смотрел он пристально и испытующе, и Ватари удивленно вскинул брови, увидев этот взгляд.</p>
<p>– Мои родители живут в другом городе, — пожал он плечами в ответ. — Брат давно женился, живет там же. Самая большая неожиданность, которую я могу им устроить — это внезапно свалиться на голову с визитом. Что я, собственно, как добропорядочный сын и брат, время от времени и делаю.</p>
<p>– А ваша семья?</p>
<p>Ватари недоуменно хлопнул глазами.</p>
<p>– Какая семья? — переспросил он.</p>
<p>– Ваша, — настойчиво повторил Мураки. — Жена. Подруга, может быть. Как она относится к вашей любви к неожиданностям?</p>
<p>Ватари недоверчиво глянул на него, а потом рассмеялся.</p>
<p>– Я холост и одинок, как воробей под дождем! — провозгласил он. — И вряд ли это изменится в ближайшие лет десять. У меня есть целых три причины для этого: моя профессия, моя справка и мои бессмертные до кучи. Так что я волен распоряжаться своим временем по собственному желанию!</p>
<p>– А что же произойдет через десять лет? — поинтересовался Мураки.</p>
<p>– А через десять лет я, вероятно, буду выглядеть несколько более представительно и солидно, чем сейчас, — Ватари снова сверкнул улыбкой. — Как вы, например. И тогда, может быть, я подумаю о том, чтобы обзавестись личной жизнью. Хотя, — он скептически посмотрел на доктора. — Глядя на вас, я уже начинаю в этом сомневаться.</p>
<p>– Чем же вас не устраивает моя личная жизнь? — Мураки хмыкнул, слегка прищурившись против света. Ватари рассмеялся вновь.</p>
<p>– Боюсь, я не обладаю вашими феноменальными способностями и не могу одновременно работать в лаборатории, помогать бессмертным, содержать формальную невесту и при этом сообщать первому же новому симпатичному знакомому о своей ориентации, — ученый фыркнул и глянул на Мураки поверх очков светлыми смеющимися глазами. — При всей моей любви к неожиданностям такой образ жизни не для меня. Я предпочитаю, чтобы в личной жизни все было просто и понятно. Есть я, есть любимый человек — что может быть проще? Среди непостоянства и неожиданностей должен быть островок спокойствия, я так считаю.</p>
<p>Мураки смотрел на него с усмешкой, и хотя Ватари тут же отвернулся к стеклу, не сводил с него взгляда. Отвечать доктор не стал, и в кабине снова повисла тишина — впрочем, не гнетущая.</p>
<p>– Ты сам — одна сплошная неожиданность, — вдруг раздался в наушниках спокойно-деловой голос Тацуми. Ученый расширил глаза и оглянулся через плечо. Капитан команды сидел в салоне, по-прежнему придерживая Цузуки рядом с собой (и практически обнимая его при этом), только теперь на его голове виднелись такие же наушники, как на Ватари и Мураки. — Смотри, пожалуйста, перед собой, Ватари-сан, я бы не хотел окончить свою жизнь в этих горах.</p>
<p>Ватари фыркнул и отвернулся, возвращаясь к управлению вертолетом.</p>
<p>– А подслушивать, между прочим, некрасиво! — казалось, еще секунда — и он покажет капитану язык, как ребенок. — Чему тебя только в школе учили!</p>
<p>– Если ты ведешь с клиентом конфиденциальные беседы, это только твое личное дело, которое меня не интересует, — совершенно спокойно произнес в ответ Тацуми. — Я всего лишь хотел попросить тебя на будущее без крайней необходимости не совершать маневров вроде того, что ты применил пять минут назад. Я понимаю, ты рад снова побыть пилотом, но нам бы хотелось долететь спокойно и без происшествий. Ты меня понял, Ватари-сан?</p>
<p>– Есть, шеф, — вздохнул ученый. — Я знаю, это заговор.</p>
<p>– Разумеется, — с тем же непробиваемым спокойствием ответил Тацуми и замолчал.</p>
<p>– Зануда, — буркнул себе под нос Ватари, но, впрочем, тут же беззаботно улыбнулся и вновь увел вертолет по большой красивой дуге.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Вмешательство Тацуми прервало разговор в кабине, и больше он уже не продолжился. Мураки молчал, только вновь закурил, внимательно вглядываясь сквозь дым от сигареты и лобовое стекло в разворачивающийся перед глазами пейзаж — весьма живописные горы, не менее живописные реки и мосты над ними, долины и редкие постройки. Ватари тоже некоторое время молчал, пару раз глянул на доктора, но, видимо, поняв, что интереса к соседу тот больше не испытывает, сосредоточился на пилотировании. Через пару минут он замурлыкал под нос тихую песенку, слегка покачивая головой в такт, и улыбался небу и солнцу с прежней бесшабашной радостью — словно и не было предыдущего разговора.<p>Кто же знал, что тема неожиданностей получит такой — поистине неожиданный — оборот.</p>
<p>Сначала Ватари перестал петь. Слегка сдвинув брови, он поправил очки плечом, им же стянул на шею наушники и подался вперед, замерев в этом положении. Мураки со стороны наблюдал за ним, приподняв одну бровь.</p>
<p>– Что?.. — начал было он, но Ватари зашипел на него рассерженной кошкой. Вид у него стал такой же — настороженный и сердитый, как у кота, повстречавшего собаку на своем пути.</p>
<p>Некоторое время он к чему-то прислушивался, хотя сквозь шум винтов было ровным счетом ничего не слышно, а в наушниках размеренно гудели помехи. Потом он выпрямился, нахмурившись еще больше, минуту о чем-то подумал и выглянул в окно, пытаясь, казалось, рассмотреть в подробностях хвост своего вертолета. Мураки последовал его примеру.</p>
<p>При закрытом стекле трудно было увидеть что-то дальше крыла. Зато земля не обманывала, и солнце, переместившееся вбок, тоже: по далекому ландшафту вслед за их тенью бежало подозрительное темное пятно.</p>
<p>– Э… Тацуми-и… — протянул ученый, выпрямляясь и снова одной рукой надевая наушники.</p>
<p>– Да, — отозвался тот.</p>
<p>– Армейский вертолет модели М-35 на нашем хвосте — это нормально?</p>
<p>В кабине стало тихо. Так тихо, что теперь все, а не только сумасшедший пилот, повернутый на летающей технике, расслышали среди шума винтов новый призвук — гул чужого вертолета.</p>
<p>– Скажи, что это было в плане, — тихо, почти со стоном попросил Хисока. Тацуми не ответил.</p>
<p>– Есть шанс, что он летит не за нами? — поинтересовался он вместо этого.</p>
<p>В ту же секунду в гул винтов вмешался резкий стрекочущий звук, не предвещавший ничего хорошего. Вертолет вильнул в сторону.</p>
<p>– Судя по тому, что нас обстреливают — не-а! — воскликнул Ватари в ответ. На его лицо вернулась улыбка — правда, неуверенная, она явно еще не определилась, стоит ей оставаться или лучше уйти. — Я так понимаю, ни портативного пулемета, ни компактной зенитной установки никто из вас с собой не захватил?</p>
<p>– Этого не было в плане, — отозвался Тацуми. </p>
<p>Повисшую вслед за его фразой тягостную паузу вновь разорвал не менее тягостный стрекот. Гул чужого вертолета стремительно приближался.</p>
<p>– Что ж, — Ватари вдруг улыбнулся — широко и совсем безумно, без следа рассудительности, только со злым азартом. — Ну вот и не обессудьте. Держитесь!</p>
<p>И вертолет снова, как полчаса назад, резко ухнул вниз.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>– Бессмертные, сдавайтесь, — торжествующий, до зубовного скрежета самодовольный голос в наушниках раздражал не меньше пулеметного стрекота. — На этой рухляди вам не уйти.<p>– Это мы еще посмотрим! </p>
<p>Вертолет резко свернул влево, почти заваливаясь на бок. Стрекот разбавился пронзительными взвизгиваниями — пули рикошетили от бешено крутящихся винтов. Ватари улыбался, как улыбаются злодеи в мультиках — азартно и злорадно. Старенькая летающая машина беспрекословно повиновалась малейшему движению его рук.</p>
<p>– Эй, пилот, твоего вертолета надолго не хватит.</p>
<p>– Вас переживет, будь уверен!</p>
<p>Вертолет теперь летел большим острым зигзагом, резко сворачивая и уходя с траектории выстрелов, подставляя под пули лопасти. Противник не отставал ни на полметра и огня не прекращал.</p>
<p>– И что будет, если я прострелю тебе бензобак?</p>
<p>– Ты догони меня сначала! Ииихаа!</p>
<p>Ватари резко дернул рычаг на себя, вертолет задрал нос и, не сбавляя скорости, ломанулся вверх и в сторону, скрываясь за краем холма. В наушниках сдавленно выругались. Ватари расхохотался.</p>
<p>– Не догонишь, не догонишь, не догонишь! — по-детски затараторил он. — Вечно будешь водить, да-да-да!</p>
<p>Вертолет-противник появился в поле зрения почти сразу, нагоняя образовавшуюся дистанцию.</p>
<p>– Тацуми, ты где такого придурка откопал?</p>
<p>– Больше там таких нет, не надейся, — хмыкнул в ответ Тацуми, и в голосе его, вроде бы спокойном, дрогнул тот же азарт, что светился в глазах у пилота.</p>
<p>– Он очень подходит вашему сборищу.</p>
<p>– За то и держим.</p>
<p>Вести светские беседы с противником во время погони тоже было очень в духе команды «Секан». Ватари, которому слово «придурок», кажется, только польстило, весело улыбался, слушая этот диалог, не забывая при этом петлять в воздухе, как заяц.</p>
<p>– Эй, Мураки, ты там?</p>
<p>Ватари на миг глянул на доктора. Тот приподнял бровь, но промолчал.</p>
<p>– Что, язык проглотил от страха? — в наушниках зашипело от противного хихиканья. — Лучше тебе было играть заодно с нами.</p>
<p>– Я сам выбираю стороны, за которые играю, — произнес Мураки. Глаза его раздраженно сузились.</p>
<p>– О да, разумеется. Только сейчас ты среди проигравших.</p>
<p>– Посмотрим.</p>
<p>– Не жалеешь еще, что нанял их? Они зовут себя профессионалами, но на деле у них одни форс-мажоры. Эх, Мураки, не на ту карту ты поставил...</p>
<p>Ватари нахмурился, снова глянул на доктора, и не успел Мураки открыть рот для ответа, ученый протянул руку и стащил с него наушники, бросив их на приборную панель.</p>
<p>– Хватит слушать всякую чушь, — буркнул Ватари на вопросительный взгляд доктора и отвернулся к стеклу. Он по-прежнему улыбался, только теперь его улыбка была по-настоящему злой. — Эй ты, горе-трепач! Кроме как языком болтать, ничего не умеешь, пугало! Что, на приличный вертолет денег не хватило? М-35 уже четыре года как сняты с производства! И пилот у тебя — слепой, косой и черепаха!</p>
<p>– Прекрати, — негромко приказал Тацуми. Но Ватари его как не услышал.</p>
<p>– Только и умеет, что на хвосте висеть, этому на первом курсе летного обучают! Прицелиться нормально не может, мазила! Да ему на кукурузнике летать да поля опрыскивать, а не в бой лезть! Да ему только ведро и щетку можно доверить, чтобы машины чистил, а не летал!..</p>
<p>– Перестань! — повысил голос Тацуми.</p>
<p>– Ты что делаешь, они же нас сейчас закопают! — подключился Хисока.</p>
<p>– …Такой арсенал, а ручки-то кривенькие, глазоньки косые, ничего не могут, ракета и та промажет…</p>
<p>– Ватари!</p>
<p>Гневный окрик Тацуми потонул в грохоте. Он эхом отдался от гор вокруг и, кажется, вызвал несколько обвалов, но следить за этим уже не было возможности — вертолет, словно живое существо, разогнавшись, не вписался в аккуратный угол зигзага, как до того, а… </p>
<p>– Твою ж налево, Ватари-и-и!!!</p>
<p>…закрутился «бочкой». Горизонт стремительно накренился, завалился набок, внезапно оказался вверху и снова вернулся к назначенному природой положению. </p>
<p>Все, что можно было успеть заметить при этом — пронесшиеся мимо огненные сполохи ракет.</p>
<p>– Ух, — азартно улыбнулся Ватари. — Так я еще не летал!</p>
<p>– Я тебя убью, — проскулил сзади Хисока. — Убью, как только приземлимся!</p>
<p>– Куросаки-кун, по-моему, ты переобщался с Цузуки! — воскликнул в ответ Ватари, очевидно, не чувствуя за собой ни малейшей вины.</p>
<p>В наушниках затрещало, потом послышалось даже почти уважительное:</p>
<p>– А ты не такой придурок, каким кажешься, пилот.</p>
<p>Ватари озадаченно вскинул брови и на мгновение глянул на Мураки.</p>
<p>– Когда тебе делает комплименты тот, кто старается тебя растереть в порошок — это о чем говорит? — поинтересовался он.</p>
<p>– О том, что у нас довольно благородный противник? — предположил со своего места Тацуми.</p>
<p>– Может быть, — кивнул Ватари. И с азартной злостью улыбнулся. — Только пилот у них все равно никудышный!..</p>
<p>Надо ли удивляться, что в тот же миг грохот ракет повторился? Только теперь Ватари не стал делать хитрых маневров — по каким-то неизвестным причинам ему это не понадобилось, ракеты пролетали мимо, врезаясь в горный склон впереди и взрываясь, словно вертолет вдруг накрыло мощное силовое поле. А Ватари всего лишь чуть заметно отклонялся вправо, сдвигая туда же рычаг управления и осторожно вжимая в пол правую педаль. Глаза его, напряженные и внимательные, горели как будто собственным светом, и сейчас, когда по одному его желанию ракеты обходили врученный ему вертолет стороной, он казался самым настоящим божеством.</p>
<p>Правда, впечатление это рассеялось, когда он резко увел вертолет в сторону — иначе бы врезался в гору — и перед стеклом кабины вспыхнула пожарным оранжево-черным пламенем ракета.</p>
<p>– Вау! — воскликнул Ватари, уводя вертолет от дыма. — Мы ведем хороший воздушный бой!</p>
<p>– А ты это только сейчас заметил? — ехидно осведомился Хисока. Ватари на это замечание только улыбнулся еще ярче, чем раньше.</p>
<p>– Ватари-сан, выводи нас, — приказал Тацуми.</p>
<p>– Постой, тут все непросто, — пилот сузил глаза и слегка подался вперед, всматриваясь. Их машина стремительно приближалась к мосту. Ватари помолчал и вдруг задумчиво произнес: — Ты знаешь, у них остались только тепловые ракеты. А тепловых ракет в стандартном снаряжении М-35 всего две…</p>
<p>Он хмыкнул и улыбнулся, выпрямляясь в кресле. Мост был уже настолько близко, что можно было рассмотреть едущие по нему машины. Ватари поправил плечом очки, прищурился… и, откинувшись назад, потянул рычаг на себя.</p>
<p>Вертолет задрал нос и полетел вертикально вверх — прямо в нависшее над ним пронзительно-голубое небо.</p>
<p>– Ватари-сан, ты знаешь, что делаешь? — спросил Тацуми. Голос у него был напряженно, подчеркнуто-спокойный.</p>
<p>– А то! — Ватари азартно улыбнулся, расширенными глазами глядя перед собой. — Верь мне, босс!</p>
<p>– Боюсь, мне ничего другого не остается.</p>
<p>Ватари фыркнул.</p>
<p>– Да брось ты. У них такой пилот, что у него даже тепловые ракеты промажут…</p>
<p>В наушниках раздалось раскатистое нецензурное рычание, обещающее наглецу все самые страшные земные кары, а следом — грохот и стремительно приближающийся свист.</p>
<p>– О, ракеты! — Ватари вскинул руку и щелкнул переключателем на верхней панели. Винты, грохочущие над головой, с обиженным стоном замерли. — Вот как мы поступим с тепловыми ракетами: мы охладимся!</p>
<p>Свист стал оглушительным в наступившей тишине, стремительно пронесся мимо и взорвался перед стеклом падающего вертолета оглушительным грохотом и ослепительной вспышкой столкнувшихся ракет.</p>
<p>Вертолет продолжал падать.</p>
<p>Никто ничего не говорил — но паника всех, кто находился внутри, за исключением пилота, ощущалась так же отчетливо, как растущая скорость свободного падения.</p>
<p>– Запуск, запуск… — пробормотал себе под нос Ватари, щелкая переключателем. Тот не отозвался. Тишина стала оглушающей.</p>
<p>– Мы все-таки умрем, да? — едва слышно прошептал Хисока.</p>
<p>А в следующую секунду винты с натужным кряхтящим рыком вновь закрутились, стремительно набирая обороты, и вертолет под восторженный крик своего пилота, перевернувшись винтом вниз и выправившись, вновь понесся навстречу солнцу.</p>
<p>– Иногда мне кажется, что ты все-таки хочешь нас всех угробить, причем самым изощренным способом, — пробормотал Хисока — впрочем, уже с радостным облегчением.</p>
<p>– Не-а! — помотал головой Ватари. — Я просто очень хочу жить, а те, кто за нами гонятся, этого очень не хотят!</p>
<p>– Вам все равно от нас не уйти! — раздалось в наушниках в ответ бессильно-злобное, и пулеметный стрекот возобновился в двойном объеме.</p>
<p>Ватари тяжело вздохнул, сдвинул брови и сдернул с головы наушники.</p>
<p>– Как он мне надоел, — проникновенно произнес он и, глянув на Мураки, спросил, перекрикивая шум винтов: — Как вы его терпели целую неделю?</p>
<p>Доктор хмыкнул и пожал плечами, потом сделал выразительный жест у горла. Ватари весело рассмеялся.</p>
<p>– Выводи нас! — голос Тацуми почти терялся в шуме — капитан слишком далеко сидел, но на сей раз Ватари не стал притворяться глухим. — Пуль у него гораздо больше, чем ракет, ото всех не увернешься!</p>
<p>Ватари пробормотал что-то себе под нос, судя по всему, соглашаясь. Огляделся, не забывая лавировать под стать махровому уличному гонщику. Подумал, сквозь прищур вглядываясь в пейзаж вокруг. И потянул на себя рычаг, выводя вертолет на новую высоту.</p>
<p>В машине повисло напряженное молчание. Ватари сосредоточенно смотрел перед собой. Мураки то напряженно смотрел за стекло, то оценивающе — на пилота. Тацуми прижимал к себе Цузуки и хмурился, прислушиваясь к стрекоту пуль. Хисока откинул голову назад, закрыв глаза, — видимо, нервы даже у него, завзятого адреналинщика, сдавали, когда руль был не у него в руках. Насмешек, выпадов и вопросов противника уже никто не слушал. Игры кончились, сейчас все начиналось всерьез.</p>
<p>Вертолет летел все медленнее, неощутимо поначалу сбрасывая скорость. Пули теперь свистели вокруг, почти не рикошетя — Ватари как-то умудрялся даже на малой скорости уводить вертолет от прямых попаданий. Тацуми мельком глянул за лобовое стекло — и резко выпрямился.</p>
<p>– Ватари-сан! — окликнул он. Тот дернул плечом в знак того, что услышал. — Ты уверен?</p>
<p>Ватари поднял левую руку, сложив ее во всем понятном знаке «о’кей», и снова ее опустил. Тацуми покачал головой, напряженно следя за полетом.</p>
<p>Потому что вертолет летел прямо на выступ скалы. Зацепись за такой даже самым краем — беды не миновать.</p>
<p>Все ближе, ближе и ближе. Все медленнее и медленнее, подпуская торжествующего противника на опасно близкое расстояние.</p>
<p> И у самого выступа, когда, кажется, столкновение неизбежно…</p>
<p>– Фокстрот, парни! — оглушительный крик сумасшедшего пилота.</p>
<p>…резко рычаг на себя, скорость на максимум, и вертолет, натужно взрыкнув, со скоростью пули буквально взмывает вверх, проходя в нескольких сантиметрах от камня.</p>
<p>А вот у противника действительно оказался менее умелый пилот.</p>
<p>Грохот похлеще всех слышимых до того и отголосок взрывной волны накрыли вертолет почти одновременно, а сразу следом за ними вертолет и сам взорвался — только на этот раз восторженными криками:</p>
<p>– Ватари-сан, ты гений!</p>
<p>– Зря я сомневался в тебе!</p>
<p>– Ты умница, Ватари-сан!</p>
<p>Ватари радостно и столь же восторженно улыбался. Взгляд у него стал рассеянным — он явно внимательнее слушал, чем смотрел вокруг; а потом вдруг глянул на Мураки, задержав на нем взгляд и слегка наклонив голову.</p>
<p>Мураки сидел, откинувшись на спинку сиденья, и смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой, но взгляд был совершенно нечитаем. А потом доктор вдруг выпрямился и протянул ученому руку. Ватари с готовностью ее пожал.</p>
<p>Вертолет выправился, возвращая себе обычную скорость. Пилот снял бейсболку и вытер рукавом халата вспотевший лоб. Волосы у него были совершенно мокрые — наглядное свидетельство, чего ему стоил весь сегодняшний полет.</p>
<p>– Хороший был бой, — произнес он, одной рукой натягивая наушники и поправляя микрофон. И с тихим, усталым счастьем добавил: — Летать — это круто.</p>
<p>Никто не стал ему возражать.</p>
<p>Остаток пути они летели под задорную песенку «Coming’ in on a wind and a prayer», которую без конца напевал Ватари, и перевалившее за полдень солнце ярко-оранжевыми лучами заливало маленький вертолет.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Еще спустя полчаса вертолет приземлился на небольшой заасфальтированной площадке, в центре которой был нарисован посадочный круг. Ватари посадил свою машину аккурат в него. Когда затих шум винтов, ученый стянул наушники, бросил их на приборную панель и, закинув руки за голову, прикрыл глаза.<p>– Классный получился полет, — улыбнулся он. — Побольше бы таких.</p>
<p>Мураки рядом с ним усмехнулся.</p>
<p>– Бравируете? — насмешливо поинтересовался он. Ватари пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– Нет, — ответил он — настолько просто, что усомниться в его искренности было трудно. — После таких полетов остается много впечатлений. Надолго хватает. </p>
<p>Мураки помолчал, прикуривая сигарету.</p>
<p>– Да… полагаю, я его тоже буду помнить очень долго, — усмехнулся он наконец. </p>
<p>Ватари повернул голову и глянул на него из-под ресниц — серьезно и внимательно. Мураки взгляда не отвел.</p>
<p>– Я рад, — тихо произнес ученый и, помедлив, снова отвернулся, опуская веки. Помолчал немного и улыбнулся. — Эх, а завтра снова в институт. Там столько всего интересного запланировано — ей-ей!</p>
<p>Он рассмеялся и, раскинув руки и с удовольствием потянувшись, сел ровно.</p>
<p>– А вы куда после всего этого? — спросил он, повернувшись к Мураки. Тот пожал плечами, сбивая пепел с сигареты.</p>
<p>– Для начала залечь на дно, чтобы перестали искать, — ответил он. — Это примерно на месяц. А потом снова на работу.</p>
<p>Ватари кивнул, несколько секунд смотрел на него, потом оглянулся в салон. Там уже освободившиеся от ремней безопасности Тацуми и Хисока пытались привести в чувство все еще спящего Цузуки. Ученый вскинул брови.</p>
<p>– Странно, — пробормотал он. — Действие таблетки должно было закончиться уже двадцать минут как… Неужели я что-то неправильно посчитал?</p>
<p>Он растерянно глянул на Мураки, потом сам себе пожал плечами и снова повернулся к приборной панели, начав отсоединять какие-то провода и поворачивать ручки. Доктор некоторое время понаблюдал за тем, как от осторожных похлопываний-поглаживаний по щекам медленно просыпается Цузуки, и тоже отвернулся. Вид у него стал напряженно-задумчивый.</p>
<p>Десять минут спустя, когда вся команда вместе с Мураки уже выгрузилась из вертолета, к площадке подкатили две машины — легковая и белый неприметный фургон. Из легковой вышел мужчина в традиционном кимоно и с длинными распущенными волосами — Мибу Ория, лучший друг Мураки и владелец заведения, чья репутация была не менее сомнительна, чем репутация доктора. Смотрелся он на фоне машин и вертолета в высшей степени странно.</p>
<p>– Это за вами, — произнес Тацуми и глянул на наручные часы. — Мибу-сан, как всегда, пунктуален.</p>
<p>Мураки усмехнулся и кивнул.</p>
<p>– Что ж… Благодарю за помощь. Расчет согласно условиям договора. Был рад с вами познакомиться.</p>
<p>– Взаимно, Мураки-сан.</p>
<p>Доктор окинул взглядом площадку — Цузуки прятался за вертолетом, там же стоял Хисока, который тоже явно не горел желанием прощаться с теперь уже бывшим клиентом; Ватари сидел прямо на асфальте в тени заземленного вертолета, прислонившись спиной к его опоре, и, прикрыв глаза, улыбался легко и спокойно, со странной философской мудростью. Мураки хмыкнул и, коротко раскланявшись с Тацуми, ушел к машинам, где его ждал лучший друг.</p>
<p>Тацуми постоял, сквозь легкий прищур против солнца наблюдая за их встречей — они обнялись вполне по-дружески, хотя, по данным все той же слежки полугодовой давности, Мибу и Мураки связывали весьма непростые отношения. Затем он отвернулся, оглядел успокоившуюся после очередной дозы адреналина команду и, поправив очки, подошел к Ватари.</p>
<p>– Это действительно был отличный полет, — произнес он, садясь на корточки рядом с ученым — в нескольких сантиметрах от его раскинувшегося по асфальту крыльями лабораторного халата. Ватари приподнял веки, глянул на него и улыбнулся — тихо и очень счастливо.</p>
<p>– Да. Один из лучших, — согласился он негромко. Взгляд его стал почему-то грустным — впрочем, лишь на мгновение. Он, казалось, вообще не умел долго грустить, да и был ли у него для этого повод?.. </p>
<p>Тацуми помолчал, наблюдая из-за вертолета, как дурачатся Хисока и Цузуки. Эти двое тоже долго грустить не умели.</p>
<p>– Трюк с поддразниваниями выше всяких похвал, — продолжил капитан после небольшой паузы. — Как ты узнал, что он клюнет?</p>
<p>– На М-35 все такие, — отмахнулся Ватари и поморщился. — Претенциозная машина для тех, кто ценит внешний вид и ничего больше. Профессионалы на таком не летают.</p>
<p>Тацуми усмехнулся и слегка толкнул его в плечо.</p>
<p>– Знаток, — протянул он. Ватари глянул на него и рассмеялся. — Знаешь, ты уже не в первый раз вытаскиваешь нас из разного рода передряг. Мы тебе очень благодарны.</p>
<p>Ученый удивленно вскинул брови, потом поправил очки, будто смутившись.</p>
<p>– Да брось ты, — пробормотал он. — Для чего еще Красный Крест предназначен?</p>
<p>– Ты жертвуешь своим личным временем и планами ради нас, раз за разом рискуешь своей жизнью вместе с нами, — продолжил Тацуми, не обращая внимания на его бормотание. — Но ничего не получаешь взамен, кроме возможности полетать. Мне кажется, это несправедливо. Мы должны с тобой расплатиться.</p>
<p>– Вот ты меня сейчас почти оскорбил, — Ватари нахмурился и завозился, собирая к себе разлетевшиеся полы халата. — Можно подумать, я вам помогаю ради платы. Я тебе что, клерк в офисе, который за зарплату работает? Или, может, ты хочешь дать мне отставку, м?</p>
<p>– Не заводись, — Тацуми добродушно усмехнулся: такой, наигранно возмущенный и хмурый, Ватари выглядел презабавно. — Мы всего лишь хотим отблагодарить тебя за все, что ты для нас делаешь. </p>
<p>Ученый трагически вздохнул.</p>
<p>– Ладно, — нехотя кивнул он. — Купи мне большую шоколадку. С орехами и изюмом.</p>
<p>Тацуми слегка приподнял брови.</p>
<p>– Я предполагал нечто более… существенное, — произнес он. Ватари расширил глаза.</p>
<p>– Две больших шоколадки? — удивленно спросил он. Тацуми хмыкнул и поднялся, насмешливо глядя на ученого сверху вниз. Глаза того стали еще больше и изумленнее. — Что, неужели три?</p>
<p>Тацуми, не сдержавшись, фыркнул и протянул ученому руку. Тот настороженно посмотрел на нее, с подозрением заглянул капитану в глаза, но все же принял помощь и поднялся с земли, отряхивая халат свободной рукой.</p>
<p>В этот момент белый фургон, который тихо-мирно стоял себе в стороне, вдруг тихо взрыкнул мотором и не спеша, вальяжно развернулся. Из кабины вышел водитель и, открыв задние дверцы, принялся осторожно вытаскивать из салона какую-то большую коробку. Тацуми проследил за ним и, когда коробка не без усилий была водружена на землю, глянул на Ватари. Ученый то недоверчиво смотрел на него, то заинтересованно наблюдал за происходящим возле машины.</p>
<p>– Не хочешь посмотреть, что там? — чуть заметно улыбнулся капитан.</p>
<p>Ватари нахмурился, поправил очки, переступил с ноги на ногу, но в конце концов любопытство в нем победило, и он с крайне настороженным и подозрительным видом подошел к коробке. Обошел ее кругом, оглядывая, потом, решившись, снял крышку и заглянул внутрь.</p>
<p>Да так и замер с крышкой в руках.</p>
<p>– Чего это он? — шепотом спросил Цузуки, вместе с Хисокой подходя к капитану и тоже наблюдая за ученым. — Мы что, не угадали?</p>
<p>В этот момент Ватари вдруг вскинул голову, посмотрел на напарников совершенно сумасшедшими глазами и, отбросив крышку, кинулся к ним.</p>
<p>– Ааа, парни, я вас обожаю! — воскликнул он и с разбегу бросился им на шею — главным образом Тацуми и Цузуки, но и Хисоку тоже притянул, обнимая. — Как вы догадались, что я хочу именно такую штуку?! Ю-ху!</p>
<p>И, тут же выпустив их, кинулся обратно — только мелькнул халат, как крылья диковинной птицы. Напарники улыбались ему вслед.</p>
<p>– Ты забыл нашу профессию, Ватари-сан, — усмехнулся Тацуми. — Нам было бы стыдно, если бы мы не узнали хоть одну твою мечту.</p>
<p>Но ученый его уже не слышал — разобрав коробку на составляющие, он со всех сторон осматривал новый прибор, со стороны больше всего похожий на яйцо гигантской курицы.</p>
<p>– Двадцать три анализа за раз… — бормотал он, не сводя сияющих восторженным блеском глаз с прибора, ощупывая его и осторожно гладя, словно норовистое животное. — Точность до шестой цифры после запятой… Скорость обработки данных десять секунд… Комплексный анализ по всем составляющим… Господи, я схожу с ума!..</p>
<p>Он прижал ладонь ко лбу и рассмеялся — в самом деле немного безумным смехом.</p>
<p>За ним, шумным и восторженным, привлекающим к себе внимание весельем и суетой, наблюдал весь маленький аэродром — и не только члены команды «Секан». Мураки, все еще стоявший с другом возле машины, пристально наблюдал за ним, сжав губы в тонкую упрямую линию. В пальцах у него тлела забытая сигарета. Мибу то и дело порывался что-то сказать, но Мураки качал головой, не глядя на него, и мужчина замолкал. Он тоже смотрел на смеющегося невдалеке Ватари и, казалось, понимающе улыбался — впрочем, глядя на его не привыкшее к выражению эмоций лицо, трудно было утверждать это наверняка.</p>
<p>А потом, когда Ватари наконец перестал бегать и, обнаружив инструкцию, стал ее судорожно изучать, прикипев взглядом к строчкам, — доктор вдруг бросил дотлевшую до фильтра сигарету и решительным шагом направился к ученому. </p>
<p>Ватари, увлекшийся инструкцией, не замечал ничего и никого вокруг.</p>
<p>– Посмотри на меня, — жесткое, бескомпромиссное требование, и такой же жесткой бескомпромиссной стеной вырос Мураки рядом с ученым, глядя на него сверху вниз. — <i>Посмотри на меня.</i></p>
<p>Ватари вскинул взгляд.</p>
<p>Хисока потом утверждал, что их взгляды столкнулись так же, как недавно ракеты — с ослепительной вспышкой.</p>
<p>Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза. А потом Мураки вдруг коротко выдохнул — так выдыхает человек, наконец-то освободившийся от невыносимого груза, — и, запустив пальцы в растрепанные волосы ученого, прижался к его губам.</p>
<p>Казалось, весь аэродром замер, и даже ветер не смел нарушить потрясенную неподвижность этой сцены.</p>
<p>А Ватари не было до нее никакого дела. Вздрогнув — но и не подумав отстраниться, — он суетливо, несколько раз промахнувшись, сунул инструкцию в карман халата и осторожно, словно не зная, как это делается, обнял Мураки за плечи. Тот немедленно нырнул рукой под халат и за пояс притянул ученого ближе к себе.</p>
<p>Так они и стояли, сцепившись, слившись в одно целое, под потрясенными взглядами окружающих и ослепительным летним солнцем, которое тоже с любопытством наблюдало за ними.</p>
<p>Когда они наконец расцепились, губы у ученого влажно блестели, щеки тронул чуть заметный румянец, а по лицу расползалась широкая, восторженно-безумная улыбка. И глаза у него были такие же безумные — светлые, сияющие, горящие собственным огнем.  </p>
<p>Такие же восторженно-безумные, как там, в небе.</p>
<p>– Круто… — растерянно произнес Ватари, улыбаясь. Он смотрел на доктора снизу вверх и не думал отстраняться из чрезмерной близости — словно только так и было нужно.</p>
<p>– Я вернусь через месяц, — хрипло выдохнул Мураки, завороженно глядя в сияющие глаза ученого. — Я вернусь через месяц и найду тебя.</p>
<p>– Через месяц, — повторил за ним Ватари. — Хорошо. Через месяц.</p>
<p>Мураки улыбнулся и, одновременно убрав обе руки, ушел от него так же быстро и решительно, как до этого шел к нему. У самой машины, на ходу кивнув Ории, он все же оглянулся. Ватари стоял на том же месте, сунув руки в карманы халата, и даже вновь потемневшие от солнца очки не могли спрятать его восторженно сияющих глаз. Едва заметно улыбнувшись ему, доктор все же сел в машину, и она мягко тронулась с места, выруливая на трассу.</p>
<p>А Ватари, проводив его взглядом, рассеянно поправил алый бант в волосах, одернул халат и — вновь достав инструкцию, погрузился в ее изучение, как ни в чем не бывало.</p>
<p>Но улыбался он при этом так, что не оставалось сомнений — думает он сейчас совсем не о технических характеристиках прибора своей мечты. Или, во всяком случае, — не только о них.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>– Что это было? — оцепенело поинтересовался Цузуки несколько минут спустя. Он смотрел в спину ученого расширенными глазами и явно напрочь отказывался понимать происходящее.<p>– Поверить не могу, — выдохнул вслед за ним Хисока. Вид у него был потрясенный. — Так не бывает.</p>
<p>– Напротив — такой итог был очевиден.</p>
<p>Хисока и Цузуки, не сговариваясь, синхронно повернулись к Тацуми. Тот невозмутимо протирал платочком очки, словно не замечал устремленных на него взглядов.</p>
<p>– Тацуми-сан? — осторожно произнес Хисока, когда стало понятно, что объяснять свои слова капитан не собирается. — Ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?</p>
<p>Тацуми глянул на него, усмехнулся и, надев очки, сложил руки на груди. Выглядел он, несмотря на привычно-нейтральное выражение лица, чрезвычайно довольным.</p>
<p>– Итог встречи Ватари и Мураки был вполне предсказуем, если бы они встретились в правильных обстоятельствах, — наконец снизошел он до объяснений. — Мураки — человек, которому не хватает адреналина. Он не может жить обычной жизнью, ему нужно больше, чем остальным людям — даже больше, чем собственное призвание. Отсюда все его игры, его двойные и тройные комбинации, его репутация и особенности поведения. Ему нужен такой адреналин, какого у других нет. И он, в общем-то, его с лихвой получает. Но однажды его игры могли кончиться плохо — собственно, последствия этого мы сегодня с вами и ликвидировали. Он заигрался и не уследил, когда все стало слишком серьезно, — Тацуми покачал головой и усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как Ватари, держа в одной руке инструкцию, пытался другой что-то сделать со своим прибором. Выходило у него довольно нелепо. — Ватари — другой случай. Он сумасшедший ученый, все мы об этом знаем. Ему нравится быть сумасшедшим и сумасбродом, нравится без остатка отдаваться любимому делу, будь это наука или управление вертолетом. Ему тоже не хватает адреналина, но он с лихвой компенсирует его азартом и увлеченностью. Однако в своей увлеченности он забывает обо всем остальном — о личной жизни в том числе. Это неправильно. Даже у сумасшедшего ученого, который помогает лучшей команде наемников в стране, должен быть якорь, который удержит его от сумасбродств, — капитан пожал плечами. — У них с Мураки на двоих — один джаз. Ватари обеспечит доктору массу адреналина, он это умеет, как никто другой, а Мураки сможет сделать так, чтобы Ватари думал не только о формулах и небе. То, что они понравятся друг другу, было очевидно. Оставалось только создать правильные обстоятельства, чтобы это произошло.</p>
<p>Тацуми замолчал, и стало тихо-тихо — только Ватари впереди что-то сердито бурчал себе под нос, очевидно, никак не в силах разобраться с какой-то функцией прибора.</p>
<p>– Если я правильно тебя понял… — медленно произнес Хисока, глядя на капитана огромными потрясенными глазами, — …ты намеренно создал форс-мажорную ситуацию для того, чтобы Ватари и Мураки смогли друг друга оценить?</p>
<p>Тацуми помолчал, слегка прищурившись, и пожал плечами.</p>
<p>– В целом — да, — спокойно согласился он. </p>
<p>– Подожди, — Цузуки, кажется, наконец-то угнался за собственными мыслями и теперь жаждал их подтвердить. — Я понимаю, жучок можно было предсказать, но вертолет, который повис у нас на хвосте?..</p>
<p>Тацуми усмехнулся.</p>
<p>– Я заранее договорился с другом, чтобы, как только мы взлетим, он позвонил нашим противникам, — ответил он. — Была, конечно, некоторая опасность…</p>
<p>– Нас чуть не отправили на тот свет, — угрюмо буркнул Хисока. Тацуми глянул на него с добродушием мудреца.</p>
<p>– Ватари-сан еще ни разу нас не подводил, — качнул он головой. — Я верил, что не подведет и на этот раз.</p>
<p>– И что же… — перебил его Цузуки. — Получается, мы взялись за это дело только для того, чтобы обеспечить Ватари личной жизнью?</p>
<p>– Почему же, — возразил Тацуми и повел плечами. — Целей было много — например, оплата. Даже учитывая покупку прибора, денег нам заплатили достаточно, чтобы мы могли и дальше свободно выбирать себе заказы, а не хвататься за первое попавшееся дело. Мы наконец-то отблагодарили Ватари-сана за то, что он для нас делает. У него самого наконец-то наладится личная жизнь. А Мураки наконец-то отстанет от тебя, — Тацуми посмотрел на Цузуки и приподнял брови. — На мой взгляд, возможность убить за раз нескольких зайцев стоила того, чтобы придумать более сложный план.</p>
<p>Цузуки расширенными глазами смотрел на него, и с каждой секундой недоуменное потрясение заменялось в них восхищением.</p>
<p>– Черт, — выдохнул он наконец. — Ты просто дьявол, босс.</p>
<p>Хисока рядом с ним рассмеялся, и Тацуми тоже удовлетворенно усмехнулся.</p>
<p>– Запомните, парни: как бы редко ни происходили события — во всем есть план, — он перевел взгляд на Ватари, копошащегося с прибором, потом — на показавшийся вдалеке черный фургон с алой полосой на боку, и улыбнулся. — И я люблю, когда план сходится!..</p>
<p>…Солнце по-летнему пекло спину и голову, сокомандники смеялись, Ватари сидел на земле с прибором, как ребенок с игрушкой, рядом, поблескивая черным боком, стоял командный фургон — его привез владелец вертолета в обмен на свою птицу; очередная сложная работа подошла к концу, и все было хорошо.</p>
<p>Тацуми наблюдал за смеющимся Цузуки и улыбался, вспоминая тяжесть его головы на своем плече. </p>
<p>Конечно, все было хорошо.</p>
<p>Иначе и не бывает, если план сходится.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>